Univers Hunger Games
by Nir Endlessly
Summary: Passez votre chemin. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore prêt, rien n'est corrigé. Merci ;)
1. Message d'Introduction

_Bonjoooours à tous, _

_Le disclaimer sacré : je n'apprends rien à personne, la trilogie Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins! ^.^_

* * *

PRÉFÉRENCES PAIRING

_Haymitch/Effie (Hayffie =3)  
_

_Haymitch/Katniss (d'un point de vue beaucoup OOC ^_^') _

_._

PRÉFÉRENCES PERSONNAGES

_Haymitch & Effie  
_

_ Peeta, __Johanna & __Père de Katniss_

_Katniss, __Gale__ & ... Snow. '-'  
_

_. _

_Le Capitole de Panem est le lieu où les personnes les plus riches et les plus puissantes de la nation résident._

* * *

**Bienvenue dans la partie réservée à l'univers des Hunger Games. (Crossovers également)**

Pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore prêt. Je pense en avoir fait le tour, avec Hunger Games (et Haymitch), il ne me reste donc plus qu'à corriger mais comme j'ai écrit n'importe comment, sans trop me donner la peine d'écrire bien, ça risque d'être déprimant de me relire, je sens que cette correction va être longue... et lente.

Ici donc, c'est mon coin dédié à la trilogie de Suzanne Collins, j'y présente toutes les idées qui me sont passées par la tête. Petit à petit, les textes seront corrigés, pour une meilleur qualité, compréhension et visibilité. Mon but n'est pas de vous faire lire une histoire propre, qui révolutionnera la littérature, ... euh non, mes textes sont plutôt une sorte de gros scripte, où je dévoile de façon aléatoire les points les plus importants de mes histoires. Je relis minutieusement et corrige le gros blabla pour que moi-même j'y trouve mon compte et satisfaction.

Je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur/lectrice alors si vous voyez trop de faute à votre goût, va falloir repasser, le temps que je repasse pour une correction. (Éventuellement, vous pouvez me donner un coup de main pour une ou deux qui vous a agressé)

Énormément de choses m'ont inspiré ces quelques histoires sur Hunger Games, à commencer par Haymitch, mon personnage préféré de la trilogie. Je l'ai ... peut être un peu trop mis de partout x) (mais ça y est, je crois que je me suis calmée XD) Même si je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite de son interprétation dans les films, je trouve quand même cela excellent le blond dans ses cheveux et Woody H. a des beaux yeux et joue bien (j'ai regardé tous ses autres films après sa découverte) Je suis plutôt fâchée sur les choix vestimentaires, certains dialogues et les changements/différences par rapport aux livres. Et puis sinon, je suis à fond sur le Hayffie (8D Non mais Elizabeth Banks quoi ! \o/ aaaaaah, j'ai également regardé tous ses films '-' J'attends avec impatience son prochain : _Walk of Shame_ )

Pour une reproduction ou une ré-utilisation de mes quelques idées, il suffit de demander, je suis partante, j'en serai honorée même.

Ce que j'aime lire et puis parfois écrire : ce qu'il advient après les jeux/concernant la vie des mentors, l'embrassement/les soulèvements dans les districts, la révolte/le district 13 qui entre en éruption sans crier gare, le Capitole (parce que mégalopole futuriste/science-fiction/à la pointe de la technologie, c'est ma faiblesse), encore de nouvelles aventures du point de vue de Katniss, du Hayffie (à toutes les sauces), du Haymitch Abernathy en fooorce ! (ouais vas-y Mimitch ! \o/ ), squatter le palais présidentiel,_ à suivre..._

MUSIQUES

McFly

_Oh-SoHayffie_

_Walk of Shame_

* * *

**HISTOIRE 1 : BIOGRAPHIE _D'HAYMITCH._**_**  
**_

**PRÉSENTATION**

Parce que décidément, j'ai toujours trop plein de choses à écrire sur Haymitch alors voilà, si je les assemble tous, on a finalement une belle et interminable biographie qui commence dès son plus jeune âge jusqu'à sa mort. (En passant par la mort de son père, son amitié avec Everdeen, le futur père de Katniss et de Prim, que j'ai appelé Jeckt, c'est peu commun comme prénom, tout comme Peeta, Gale, Katniss, Grimmer, Clove. Sinon je propose également Keith. Enfin, vous pouvez lui donner le prénom que vous voulez ou tout simplement l'appeler Everdeen. Ses douze ans, les tirages aux sorts où il n'est pas moissonné, puis quelques brèves apparitions des filles marchandes (elles sont trois, deux jumelles et la future madame Everdeen, lorsqu'elles avaient 12-18 ans), puis ses jeux, les 50ème Hunger Games, sa victoire, son retour, la mort de sa famille, et ainsi de suite, la chronologie s'étale sur 30 ans au moins, de ses 11 ans à ses 45 ans, je tiens à dire qu'il est mort dans l'épilogue du tome 3.)

* * *

**COMPLÉMENT HISTOIRE 1 : POINT DE VUE EFFIE & SNOW (HAYMITCH ENTRE EUX '-')**

**PRÉSENTATION  
**

Le tout se présente sous la forme d'un Hayffie, où le Président Snow tient une place proéminente, c'est lui qui bouleverse leur destin. Ses apparitions sont bien plus fréquentes qu'il n'y parait.

Une Effie au naturel ? Ah la la, inutile d'aller chercher loin : Elizabeth Banks =3 ( comment ça : qui c'est ? mais c'est l'actrice !) Ma nouvelle actrice favorite, elle est trop belleeeeuh. J'aimerais bien que dans le troisième film, elle interprète Effie sans sa perruque, juste une fois *-*

Prendre le casting des films n'est pas obligatoire, vous faites comme vous le voulez et comme vous le sentez. Donc je ne parlerez pas de mes références/préférences acteurs pour incarner Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, etc, pour ne pas vous influencer. Parfois, leurs têtes prennent l'apparence des acteurs des films, c'est normal, et parfois, ils ont des drôles de visage, qui diffèrent un peu, comme c'est souvent le cas lorsque j'écris. Le petit détail (qui tue ) qui ne changera jamais, tellement c'est sacré : Elizabeth Banks \o/ et les yeux bleeeeeeeeeus de Woody H. (Haymitch) je garde également sa coloration blonde sur ses cheveux bruns.

* * *

**HISTOIRE 2 : UN REMAKE DE LA TRILOGIE. SPÉCIAL HAYMITCH/NOUVELLE KATNISS**

**PRÉSENTATION**

Part 1 : 73ème jeux. Avec Peeta et Katniss, une première fois dans l'arène.  
Part 2 : 74ème jeux. Avec Peeta et Katniss, tous les deux mentors.  
Part 3 : 75ème jeux. Avec Peeta et Katniss, une seconde fois dans l'arène.  
Part 4 : Déménagement dans le district 13 + La Révolte + Fin&Épilogue

Hé oui, tout est décalé (je veux dire par là : le tome 2 devient le tome 3 / =3), tout simplement pour que les deux nouveaux vainqueurs du district 12 expérimente le 'métier' de mentor, pendant au moins un an quoi ! jusqu'au 75ème Hunger Games, où ils seront alors obligés de retourner tous les deux dans l'arène.

Narration : normalement, c'est du point de vue de Katniss, à la première personne, exactement comme dans les livres. À la seule différence que : ma façon de l'interpréter sera différente de celle de l'auteure, ça : c'est sûr et certain ! La lecture risque donc de paraitre très différente de l'œuvre original, surtout pour le fond ( je ne pense pas que vous reconnaitrez la Katniss de Suzanne Collins =_=' avec ma plume, et puis, sans oublier non plus le pairing que j'ai choisi.) Concernant la forme, les événements se reproduisent presque à l'identique (enfin presque hein ! puisqu'à partir de la moitié du tome 2, comme le montre les 4 premières petites lignes ci-dessus : je bifurque, mais alors grave !)

Cette ... euh-fanfiction (enfin, si on peut appeler ce truc ainsi) a un pairing : Haymitch/Katniss. C'est du très léger léger (Rating K) et jusqu'à la fin, elle utilisera le 'vouvoiement' avec lui. Les états d'âme d'une pauvre fille, un petit peu trop amoureuse de son gros imbécile de mentor, vous voyez le tableau ? Si vous n'aimez pas du tout, du tout, hé bien : passez votre chemiiiiin.

Inutile de me faire savoir que je mets trop de ma personnalité dans cette nouvelle Katniss, au cas où je n'aurais pas compris que cela la rend complétement OOC et même limite une sorte de Mary Sue, je le sais déjà très bien. Je vais seulement tenter de présenter cette réalité sous un meilleur jour, si j'y arrive bien-sûr. Si finalement, je n'y arrive pas et que vous n'aimez pas, je vous retiens pas, je sais que vous trouverez une autre fanfiction que fera votre bonheur.

Et si tout ça est lu par un gars ? Ma question parait bizarre je sais mais elle m'a effleuré l'esprit alors bon, j'y ai réfléchi. Parce que c'est vrai, il faut y penser de temps en temps. Ben, je sais pas trop, dans la trilogie, les gars ont à faire à une Katniss qui en pince pour deux garçons de son âge. Ici, ils vont lire une Katniss qui en pince pour un vieux, alors je crois qu'ils vont encore moins comprendre le cerveau d'une fille ! XD Bon, réjouissez vous, au moins vous saurez que lorsque vous serez un quadragénaire même ivrogne, vous avez peut être dans votre entourage une pauvre fille qui le sait bien que vous êtes plus vieux qu'elle mais vous y pourrez rien, elle vous aimeuh quand même, en secret et le moindre de votre attention, ça se grave dans sa mémoire pour toute sa vie. Et puis moi avec ma fanfiction, je m'adresse surtout aux filles qui sont un peu folle d'Haymitch/ ou tout simplement folle ... comme moi... alors les lecteurs masculins, ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il peut y en avoir. J'imagine qu'ils s'identifieront à Peeta ou à Gale, où dans les deux cas, les garçons éprouvent un amour pour la fille du feu qui malheureusement est non réciproque. (Je peux peut être les rassurer et leur dévoiler que c'est aussi le cas pour elle puisque son amour à elle non plus ne sera pas réciproque -_- ... en fait, pour faire plus simple, elle finit seule à la fin, elle finit seule comme Johanna, qui elle aussi est seule en y regardant bien. Voilà, voyez les choses plutôt sous cette angle là si jamais vous n'aimez pas le pairing.

J'évite de trop jouer avec Effie, sinon ça va mal finir pour le pairing de l'histoire, elle risque de piquer la place de Katniss, j'adore beaucoup le Hayffie. Alors je préfère la laisser de coté, elle apparaitra ... euh... presque jamais. (Non mais : ne serait ce que sa 'présence', ça y est, je vois du Hayffie 8D !)

Facultatif : il se pourrait bien que Katniss change de prénom finalement, puisqu'elle est très différente de la vraie Katniss mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée si je le fais vraiment. J'ai déjà un autre prénom que je trouve sympa et comme il commence lui aussi par un K. je songe tout simplement à écrire K. pour la désigner.

Et là, à la fin, Haymitch, il est vivant.

* * *

**HISTOIRE 3 : UN CROSSOVER (HUNGER GAMES & FFXIII)**

**PRÉSENTATION**

Parce que je suis dans ma période du jeuuuuuu et j'imagine plein de chose, Lightning remplace Katniss, Sérah remplace Prim, Snow remplace soit Gale, soit Peeta, soit ben le président Snow, parce que tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas, ils ont le même nom ! Hope remplace Peeta (14 ans) ou Finnick (24 ans), Fang&Cid&Caius remplacent des mentors, et le délire continue encore comme ça pour longtemps. Bonne lecture ? 'O.o

Pas de fin.

* * *

**HISTOIRE 4 : UN CROSSOVER (HUNGER GAMES & POKEMON)**

**PRÉSENTATION**

Euh... il faut de tout pour faire un monde ? Ok, je me cherche une excuse pour avoir écrit ce truc. 8D

Pas de fin.


	2. Histoire1 (Hayffie)

**REMAKE DE LA TRILOGIE : ****COMPLÉMENT DE HISTOIRE2  
**

Spécial précision sur Effie et Snow, Haymitch qui squatte au milieu.

(+ Hayffie)

* * *

1.

Dans le train qui les conduit au Capitole, Effie laisse Peeta et Katniss, pour aller chercher Haymitch, qui est au wagon bar. Elle s'y rend, elle le trouve... et elle le réveille/le secoue, lui demande de bien lever son cul pour aller les voir et se présenter à eux ? '-' Bon ok, elle ne le dit pas comme ça ... même si son regard le fait penser. Effie nous fait un petit topo sur Haymitch : elle nous le décrit physiquement quand il dort à moitié sur le canapé, et puis mentalement lorsqu'il se lève en grognant, quittant le wagon en démarche bancale. Ce qu'elle dit sur lui n'est pas à son avantage. Et puis bref, comme elle le connait depuis quatre ans, depuis qu'elle est hôtesse dans le district 12, elle nous fait un petit topo de son comportement lors de 4 dernières Hunger Games. Là aussi, pas vraiment à son avantage les détails, mais "qui aime bien châtie bien"...

2.

Dans le public, lors du défilé des chars/cérémonie d'ouverture, où Katniss et Peeta en mettent plein la vue avec les flammes de leurs combinaisons, Haymitch ne participe pas à l'enthousiasme qui prend le public, il ... est trop curieux de la rose blanche qu'il tient entre ses mains. Il la fait tourner entre ses doigts, la respire. En fait, il vient de recevoir cette rose blanche, cadeau qu'il ne comprend pas tout à fait. Ok, j'ai reçu une rose blanche. Que de douce attention, de la part d'une admiratrice ? D'un Admirateur ?! Qui ça peut bien être ? À tous les coups, il va avoir droit à un parfait O.O'. Le genre de chose qu'on aimerait mieux ne jamais voir s'approcher. Bref, le président Snow termine son discours et Haymitch s'empresse de rejoindre Effie. Elle a l'air si contente de Peeta et Katniss, les nouvelles vedettes dont les flammes ont enflammés Panem. Mais avec sa rose blanche dans la main, elle perd rapidement le sourire. Alors qu'elle ne lui a rien demandé, il lui dit qu'on la lui a donné pendant le défilé. Rien n'aurait pu foudroyer d'avantage Effie. Elle prend la rose blanche et la respire. Ne se doutant de rien, Haymitch s'éloigne pour rejoindre Cinna et compagnie. Un servant s'approche avec un plateau vide, il le lui tend discrètement. Furieuse et crispée, elle dépose la rose puis s'enfuit précipitamment.

3.

Durant le premier jour d'entrainement, Haymitch vaque à ses occupations. C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'il est la proie d'une insistance particulière des agents de sécurité.

4.

Lors du repas du soir, Peeta quitte la table, puis au tour de Katniss, ce qui laisse Effie et Haymitch tout seul. Ils vont pouvoir parler ensemble. Chose qui arrive rarement. Haymitch a observé que depuis son arrivé au Capitole, et plus exactement depuis qu'il a reçu cette énigmatique rose blanche, il y a diverses gardes du corps qui le surveillent, le protègent, l'assistent de partout ! Quand il reste au 12ème étages, ils se font rares, mais dès qu'il quitte l'étage, c'est à peine s'il peut faire un pas sans en voir un ! La sécurité a augmenté cette année. Mais il a questionné les autres mentors et eux n'ont pas ce problème là. Pour une fois qu'il n'a rien fait, voilà qu'il a attiré sur lui les agents de sécurité ?! A cause de ça, Plutarch n'est pas venu à lui une seule fois. Est ce parce qu'il est le mentor de Katniss Everdeen ? Et qu'elle inquiète le Capitole ? Effie est restée bien trop calme à son goût, tandis qu'il lui faisait part des changements.

5.

Lorsqu'elle va se coucher, après le diner qui s'est terminé seul à seul avec Haymitch, Effie se prépare pour la nuit. Elle se prépare une tisane pour se calmer parce qu'elle est complétement paniqué. Elle n'a pas eut le courage d'expliquer à Haymitch ce que la rose signifiait et pourquoi les pacificateurs ont reçu de nouveaux ordres le concernant. La vérité concerne un peu Katniss, c'est vrai qu'elle attire les problèmes, ils veulent avoir un œil sur son mentor... mais la vérité dépasse l'entendement, la vérité : c'est que Snow a décidé de faire d'Haymitch sa nouvelle propriété. Déjà, parce que ça l'amuse, il aime voir les réactions des gens, quand ils se sentent prise au piège, pris au dépourvu. Les réactions d'Haymitch sont toutes prévisibles, il se met en colère quand il est seul, fait semblant que tout va bien quand il est avec les autres, colère, méfiance, prudence, incompréhension, questionnement, bouderie. Bref, c'est comme d'habitude, tout le monde se comporte toujours pareil, et c'est ça qui est ennuyant. Mais Snow continue à regarder quand même, car il y a parfois ce petit quelque chose. Cette même petite chose qui l'attire chez Effie.

6.

Katniss a tiré une flèche sur la pomme, et Effie pas contente. Manquerait plus que ça, une nouvelle bonne raison à Snow de braquer ses yeux sur elle. Pour punir Katniss de ses agissements, il peut très bien s'en prendre à elle, en guise d'avertissement. Katniss comprend le chantage mais ne saisit pas que tout ça est déjà une bien vieille histoire. Haymitch bien sur, s'en fout littéralement d'être une nouvelle fois une cible. Ben, il en est déjà une à ce qu'il a pu comprendre. Au moins, maintenant, il pourra avoir une raison de l'être. Effie, pas contente et plus qu'agacée. Doit-elle toujours tout gérer ? Mais il faut rester calme. Zen.

7.

Elle qui pensait juste faire une édition comme les précédentes fois, voilà que les choses se déroulent de la plus imprévisibles des façons. De quoi faire des montagnes russes avec son pauvre cœur. D'abord, une tribut féminine prometteuse pour une victoire (pour une fois !) mais elle est bien trop impulsive, elle agit selon ses émotions et ça fait pétard surprise. Effie déteste les pétards. Peeta est relativement calme, ça la réconforte. Mais ce qui la rend hors d'elle, c'est Haymitch. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle s'est dite qu'ils allaient à nouveau passé un moment ensemble, se supporter et puis hop hop hop, ne plus se revoir pendant 11 mois, ne se reverront que l'année prochaine. Mais même Haymitch commence à dépasser du sentier, pourquoi a-t-il reçu une rose de Snow ? Pourquoi Snow veut-il mettre Haymitch dans le panier à fruit ?Le panier à fruit&les fruits, c'est le nom qu'elle donne aux individus menacés à cause d'elle. (Son époux et ses enfants ?) Sa sœur, ses parents, ses amis, ils sont des fruits, Snow les a tout de suite considéré comme une faiblesse pour l'atteindre. Mais Haymitch... elle n'a aucune relation avec le vainqueur. Aucune ! Ok, disons clairement qu'elle s'efforce d'en avoie aucune ! Pour son propre bien. Et ça fonctionne drôlement bien ! Elle le déteste ! Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui a fait qu'il y soit maintenant ! Ah, c'est pas possible ! Si elle pouvait s'arracher les cheveux, elle le ferrait. Pour donc répondre à cette question, pourquoi soudainement Haymitch, elle réfléchit. C'est parce que 1) Haymitch a quand même commencer à crier sur le capitole en direct lors de la moisson, et même s'il a finit le nez par terre, Snow s'est dit "pourquoi pas ?" 2) parce que des personnes le plus proches d'Effie, finalement, c'est lui. 3) Haymitch ... est amusant... et il a dut s'en rendre compte finalement. (Snow lui-même ne sait pas trop 'pourquoi', jusqu'à présent, il était indifférent et éprouvait même du dégout pour ce type, alors ça doit surement provenir du fait qu'il le voit à travers un écran (donc l'odeur en moins) et qu'il trouve ses répliques subtile à souhait, d'une excellente réparti.

8.

Snow, lui, n'a pas apprécié bien sur la flèche de Katniss dans la pomme. Un 11 ? Snow s'occupe comme d'habitude d'Effie, cherche à l'embarquer dans de folle sensation, ce pourquoi il a décidé d'ajouter Haymitch dans le panier. Ce n'est que pur hasard que Katniss commence à se faire trop remarquer. Il aurait pu profiter de la flèche dans la pomme pour punir celle ci et s'en prendre alors sournoisement à Effie, Haymitch, Cinna. Rien qu'une petite farce, une petite peur. Mais Serena a apprécié Katniss et lui a attribué un 11. Et donc, ça tombe à l'eau.

9.

Pendant que Katniss et Peeta étaient dans l'arène avec les autres tributs, les choses ont continué à grandement changé du coté d'Effie et Snow, Haymitch au milieu. En deux semaines, il a prit l'habitude d'être entouré par autant de garde. Mais aux yeux de Peeta et Katniss qui voit cela d'un coup, à leur retour victorieux, la situation est très déstabilisante. C'est lors d'une fête en leur honneur qu'ils voient tout ça. Le président Snow est présent, ainsi que des mentors, des sponsors. Tout de suite, Katniss pense qu'il est ainsi surveillé à cause d'elle, à cause des baies, leur mentor étroitement surveillé parce qu'elle a osé se moquer du Capitole. Même si Haymitch a dit que son interview s'était très bien déroulé, il est quand même mis sous étroite surveillance, au point qu'elle se demande comment il fait pour ne pas s'en sentir étouffé !

10.

Tous rassemblés pour un festin mémorable, qui a donc lieu chaque année après l'interview du vainqueur et avant son départ en train pour son district, dans le palais présidentiel, Katniss est comme il faut s'y attendre, à 100% sur ses gardes. Tandis que Peeta mange et discute avec le monde, Katniss reste dans les coins et observe. Elle observent par exemple les mentors, qu'elle ne connait pas du tout, sauf Haymitch. Les sponsors, qu'elle tentent de remercier un petit peu car sans eux, elle serait quand même pas là, Peeta non plus. Elle reste à bonne distance des juges et des pacificateurs. Son regard englobe la salle ... étrange, un individu dans la salle est exagérément surveillé, par deux gardes qui s'approchent, s'en éloignent. Et tout ça n'a franchement rien de rassurant. Katniss commence à vraiment considérer son mentor comme un porte-malchance. Car oui, le seul individu à cette fête, à mettre 7 gardes en position vigilance constante à ses moindres mouvements et déplacements, c'est pas ce qu'elle appelle avoir un bon plan. À force d'observer, elle en croit pas ses yeux. Il le voit, il en a conscience et pire, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Il montre même un amusement évident et joue avec certains, les plus 'gentils' et 'moins intimidants'. Par exemple, il ne s'amuse pas avec celui à coté de la fenêtre qui donne sur le balcon, surement pour l'empêcher de vouloir s'évader par là. Le moindre regard qu'il pose dans cette direction que le garde relève menaçant ses épaules et sert les poings. Haymitch le fixe par dessus son verre à pied, l'œil rageur. Même chose pour le garde à coté des escaliers, s'il fait mine de vouloir s'en approcher, un étau se resserre. Les autres gardes sont tant qu'à eux ... plus gentillets, presque attentif à ses moindres caprices. Autant le garde de la fenêtre est là pour le surveiller et le priver de sortie ; autant les 3 autres lui tourne autour, protégea ses arrières, ses devants, ses cotés, font même baisser les yeux de ceux qui regardent trop leur petit manège, apporte boissons et plateaux aux groupes où il s'arrête, ils imposent leur présence, pour détourner toutes sortes de conversations à voix basses.

Haymitch parvient à renverser son verre sur un garde, ça l'amuse, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le verre alors la tache est petit. Elle est vite cacher sous une serviette sur l'épaule sali. Autant dire que Katniss s'arrête de respirer quand il se retrouve assis sur le canapé rond, bousculé adroitement avec un croche pied. Pile à coté d'un garde déjà assis, qui l'air de rien, lui présente un plateau, un nouveau verre de champagne, un sourire. Il refuse en se laissant glisser d'une bonne marge sur le coté, bien décidé à s'éloigner le plus possible et poser tranquillement son coude sur l'accoudoir. Mais une autre personne s'assit justement à cette emplacement et déjà mal à respirer, Katniss sent monter les frissons d'angoisses sur son échine dorsale. Snow. C'est le président Snow qui s'est subtilement assis et qu'Haymitch n'avait pas vu venir, écrasant par conséquent son dos sur lui avant de sursauter et de se faire volte face. D'abord la tête pour voir qui c'est et pratiquement tout le corps ensuite, raide comme tiré à quatre épingles. Le plateau dépasse sur le coté et le président tend la main pour prendre un amuse-gueule. Et puis un autre, avec une lenteur tranquille, où rien ne presse vraiment, après tout, Snow est connu pour bouger avec des gestes impitoyablement lents : il marche lent, il parle lent, il respire lent, il semble réfléchir lentement, à moins que ce ne soit fait exprès, il réplique toujours mais après un long moment de silence.

Katniss trouve sa façon de manger ses amuse-gueule supra lente et insoutenable mais ça reste grossièrement normal et banale... juste Haymitch qui bouge pas au milieu. Lui tournant le dos, elle ne peut voir l'expression de son visage. Les lèvres de Snow bougent mais de là où elle se trouve, elle n'entend pas, elle peut juste sentir du poison sortir de sa bouche, à l'intention des oreilles de son mentor, pris dans ses filets. À nouveau un amuse-gueule qu'il prend délicatement entre deux doigts. En croque à nouveau la moitié, qu'il mâche et avale tout aussi lentement. Et puis, l'imprévisible geste qu'elle peine à comprendre de là où elle se trouve, qui lui donne un bien trop mauvais angle de vision. Ses doigts avec l'amuse gueule à moitié entamer ne remonte pas à ses lèvres pour être à son tour mâcher et avaler, il les tend en face. Bouche surement fermé, la tête d'haymitch fait signe que non. Katniss ne savait pas c'était quoi mais sortit de sous son veston, le garde piqua le dos devant lui qui entre sursaut vers l'avant et sursaut vers l'arrière, la main de Snow finit par revenir dans son champ de vision, sans l'amuse gueule. Se penchant en avant, réaction de recule immédiate, Snow parle à nouveau tout bas, les yeux tout plissé, tout en grattant un même endroit sur son index, le genre de reflex que l'on fait quand on a été mordu.

11.

Le nouveau chef des Pacificateurs s'en prend à Gale, le fouettant sur la place public pour être pris comme exemple contre tous ceux qui oseront se rebeller ne serait-ce qu'un petit instant. Les chuchotements terrifiés des gens attirent l'attention de Katniss. Quand elle voit que c'est Gale, elle s'interpose. Comment compte-t-elle l'arrêter ? Vraisemblablement, elle n'a pas trouvé meilleur solution pour le moment de faire barrière de son corps, ni plus ni moins.

En pleine période d'Hiver, Katniss porte un chaud manteau, des gants, une épaisse écharpe. Gale est torse nu pour se faire fouetter mais il portait un peu plus tôt des habits chauds, certes moins habillés que Katniss mais c'était en tout cas, MIEUX que la simple chemise que se traine Haymitch ! Ouais, parce que lui, en simple chemise, il s'interpose pour calmer la situation.

Haymitch est sortie de chez lui sans tenir compte au froid mordant de l'hiver. En chemise et pantalon, chaussé de ses trop vieilles godasses. Il était au chaud dans sa maison. ( qu'il partage en vérité avec deux gardes du corps, si on peut appeler c'la comme ça.) Depuis la fin des 74ème jeux, depuis qu'il est la propriété de Snow, ils sont là pour garder un œil sur lui, même chez lui ! De fil en aiguille, ils sont devenus des sortes de babysitteur, qui le nourrissent et qui s'assurent de son bon état : faire en sorte qu'il se perde pas tout seul dans son propre salon en quête de son lit à l'étage ...en fait partie.

Une grande majorité du personnel et mentors ayant participé au 74ème Hunger Games ont passablement remarqué l'Obsession de Snow pour Haymitch et Effie. Mais le chef des pacificateurs, lui, qui n'y était pas alors il en sait trop rien ! Il connait Haymitch comme le reste de Panem, c'est à dire, un alcoolique, vainqueur de la 50ème édition, et qui a réussit à remporter une victoire l'année dernière aux jeux en sortant non pas un gagnant mais deux. Et vu que la prochaine édition est une Expiation, le chef des pacificateurs a vu la télé et a déjà constaté que celui-ci sera à l'honneur, donc bref, il le connait mais pas vraiment comme étant une personne sous la haute surveillance et protection de Snow.

Avant que ses deux gardes du corps n'arrivent, Haymitch passe un petit moment désagréable. Le coup de fouet sur la joue de Katniss, il se le reçoit à la place. À terre, il va croire son heure arrivé car le chef le visera avec son pistolet. Mais le coup de feu ne sera pas du sien mais de celui d'un de ses deux gardes du corps. Monsieur, cet homme est une propriété. De quoi ? De Qui ? Un badge sous sa tunique suffira au chef pour savoir de qui. Il se calme de suite et le regarde même étrangement après ça. Haymitch se met très en colère. Il n'aime pas du tout ce regard et il n'est la propriété de personne d'abord ! Et certainement pas de l'autre connard ! Dans son cul tout ça. Il se relève pour cogner, n'importe qui fera l'affaire, manquerait plus que ça s'ébruite de trop ! Au même instant n'empêche, il commence à pleuvoir et même neiger... et il est toujours en chemise. Mais plutôt crever que d'avouer qu'il a froid.

_(Un pacificateur, sorti de la foule/de nulle part, fonce comme un bourrin et le met à terre, il parvient à l'assommer d'un seul coup de poing)_

Son second garde du corps s'approche, dans l'objectif de l'emmener immédiatement dans un endroit chaud. Et autant dire que l'on voit de suite que Haymitch n'a jamais vraiment son mot à dire quand ces deux là se foutent des objectifs dans le crane. Manger une soupe, prendre une douche, lui faire porter un pull supplémentaire, lui faire quitter les rues pour rejoindre sa demeure dans le village des vainqueurs, lui interdire d'approcher d'un groupe de personne, l'enfermer plusieurs heures à l'écart le temps qu'on éloigne des connaissances, bref, dans l'immédiat, c'est le ramener chez lui, chose qui a déjà été faite une centaine de fois.

En temps normal, Haymitch refuse toute aide, mais là, il est blessé à la main, et ça le désoriente, il marche pour ne pas se laisser distancer par Peeta et Katniss qui porte Gale et ne fait pas vraiment attention en fait qu'il y a une main qui lui allège sa lourde carcasse. La douleur de sa coupure sur sa nuque est minime par rapport au froid et c'est en réalité ça qui le désoriente le plus dans l'immédiat. Il a envie de se recroqueviller sur place et ne plus jamais bouger, le vent s'engouffre trop sous sa chemise, lui gelant la poitrine ; et dans l'ourlet de son pantalon, lui gelant les mollets. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent son visage désagréablement refroidi par un froid douloureux, qu'il se rend compte qu'il est tombé comme une souche/merde dans la neige.

12

Prim et sa mère, s'occupe des blessures de Gale. Pendant ce temps là, les deux pacificateurs/gardes s'occupent d'Haymitch. Sans demander rien à qui que ce soit, un met d'avantage de bois dans la cheminée, l'autre le place tout près. Couverture sur couverture, ils l'engloutissent dessous. Des mains s'acharnent à sécher les cheveux humides. Haymitch en ressort en pétard. Dans tous les sens du terme mais il ne peut pas bouger/tabasser, des bras l'en empêchent, c'est presque douloureusement qu'il s'immobilise enfin, après une dernière tentative qui lui a donné une bien vilaine douleur et plus aucune force dans les muscles. Après tout, ils sont des pacificateurs, des gros-bras comme on n'en voit peu, il préfère abandonner, ça va déjà lui faire des sacrés bleus. Katniss regarde tout ça, un coup sur Gale, elle s'inquiète pour lui et puis un coup sur le manège du coté d'Haymitch. Tout ça cache certainement bien plus. Une propriété ! Elle est certaine que le propriétaire n'est autre que Snow. Elle a bien vu ce qu'il se passait, elle a été témoin une première fois il y a un an, et elle a revu des petits indices depuis son retour de l'arène. Discret mais réel. Elle ne sait pas ce que veut Snow mais elle a les preuves désormais qu'Haymitch est surveillé, protégé, chouchouté, harcelé, menacé, épargné, caressé dans le bon sens du poil, que pour mieux être suspendu par les pieds au dessus d'un ravin le lendemain.

13.

Les rebelles lancent une offensive contre le président Snow, dans son palais présidentiel. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Non loin du du hall, Katniss se sait prise au piège et la mission est un véritable échec. D'un coté, des hommes de Snow et de l'autre, les secours, mais qui arriveront en premier ? Avec elle, dans ce couloir, cul de sac entre deux portes closes : Effie. Elle ne comprend pas comment Effie peut être là ! Ni le pourquoi ! Avant que qui que ce soit arrive, Effie demande à Katniss de prendre ce téléphone portable et de bien le cacher. Et puis, elle lui demande de bien prendre soin d'Haymitch, il va certainement refaire une rechute quand il apprendra la mauvaise nouvelle, qu'il ne l'aura pas mérité, que ça n'est pas de sa faute à lui si elle se retrouve ici. Bref, Katniss ne comprend rien mais chaque mot est bien enregistré dans un coin de sa tête et elle hoche la tête, dans un pur réflexe automatique. Les portes s'ouvrent et malchance, ce sont les hommes de Snow. Ils ne sont que deux mais s'approchent si vite ... le plus petit, même plus petit qu'elle, avec deux énormes bras, se rut sur Katniss, qui violemment est projeté contre le mur le plus proche, tabassé de violent coup partout sans pitié et ... et puis abandonnée comme ça par terre. Il n'a même pas hésité, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une fille, qu'une pauvre fille de 16 ans ! Elle sent les larmes lui montrer et a horriblement mal au ventre, respirer est une souffrance. Et puis, elle a très peur pour Effie quand elle entend celle-ci crier. Ils ne peuvent pas la frapper comme ils l'ont frappé elle ! Pas Effie ! Katniss essaye de se relever mais n'y arrive pas, elle n'arrive qu'à relever sa tête et poser ses yeux sur ce qu'il se passe. Elle voit Effie. Elle n'est pas par terre, elle n'a pas reçue de coup de pied et de coup de poings, mais elle ne peut pas s'échapper car un homme derrière elle lui serre fort ses avants-bras avec ses mains. Le second homme, le plus petit, celui qui s'en est pris à elle, grogne. Mais il crie non pas sur la jeune femme mais sur son co-équipier ?! Il lui hurle à la figure qu'il va lui faire des bleus s'il continue comme ça de la tenir ! Il lui dit de plutôt la prendre dans ses bras, ce que l'autre fait immédiatement. Effie se retrouve donc le dos plaqué sur une poitrine avec des bras qui l'enserrent de chaque coté, qui font de leur mieux pour l'immobiliser sans l'écraser. Chose difficile puisqu'elle fait tout pour se défaire de lui. Elle a horriblement peur mais elle ne supplie pas. Même quand elle n'arrive plus du tout à bouger parce qu'il l'écrase trop. Avec un tissu qu'il a imbibé d'une lotion, l'homme qui grogne plus qu'il ne parle lui applique le tout sur le nez. Tout aussi rapidement, ils s'en vont par là où ils sont arrivés, avec le corps inerte de l'endormie dans les bras du plus grand et mince. Plus tard, un train s'enraille et s'en va au loin. Toujours par terre, Katniss est désemparée...

14.

Les secours arrivent, mais il est trop tard pour sauver Effie ou pour arrêter le président Snow, le train est parti. Haymitch ne se doute de rien, Katniss ne lui a pas encore dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Tandis qu'elle se fait soigner par terre, elle le voit qui tourne en rond à coté d'elle, il est sur les nerfs, à appeler tout un tas de coup de fil à plein de monde. Ce qui le rend le plus grognon, c'est cette conne d'Effie qui ne répond pas au téléphone ! Que peut bien faire cette idiote ! Princesse devait rester dans la salle des commandes, ne pas y bouger, regarder les caméras et répondre au fixe quand il l'appelle, comme d'habitude en bref ! Finalement, il sort un petit bout de papier de sa poche et compose le numéro écrit dessus. Katniss sursaute car entre ses doigts, le téléphone se met à sonner et vibrer. C'est le téléphone qu'Effie lui a donné. Bien sur, il veut savoir pourquoi elle l'a en sa possession. Katniss le regarde tristement... son visage ne tarde pas à se décomposer.

15.

Plutarch et Haymitch expliquent à Katniss ce qu'elle ne sait pas. Premièrement ouais, il y a cette histoire de rebelle, de soulèvement dans les districts, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, ça fait même plusieurs années que ça dure, même le district 13 est une vérité, des espions infiltrés partout, bref, Katniss commence à réaliser qu'elle était bien défaitiste et pessimiste, pas courageuse en tout cas; Elle qui ne voulait que s'enfuir, loin dans la forêt et laisser les autres à leur misérable vie, elle se rend compte qu'il y a des gens courageux, qui infiltrent le capitole, admirable et non pas lâche comme elle. Plutarch, Haymitch... Cinna, et même Effie. Chacun à leur manière, pour tromper le Capitole, obligé de faire profil bas pour éloigner les soupçons. Elle était tout bonnement trop naïve et ne voyait que ce qu'il avait sous son nez. Plutarch et Haymitch la rassurent. C'est une bonne chose que les gens naïfs existent et se mélangent à eux, ça permet d'encore mieux se cacher.

16.

Plutarch continue les explications, car les raisons du kidnapping d'Effie n'a pas été expliqué. Il lui explique alors la plus effrayante des vérités qu'elle est jamais entendu/ ou plutôt soupçonné (tellement c'est ... cinglé). Le Président Snow, semble porté un œil insistant et particulièrement malsain, vicieux, obsessionnel sur la personne qu'elle connait bien, Effie. Faut-il appeler cela un coup de foudre ? l'amour ? le désir ? en tout cas, l'idylle qu'il lui porte depuis sa première rencontre avec elle, à l'age de 21 ans quand elle a débarqué pour devenir hôtesse, a été foudroyante et la pauvre s'est retrouvée avec un malade mentale, ensorcelé malgré lui par une espèce de filtre d'amour, au fil des années qui ont passé, la folie s'est installée dans son esprit. Effie a fait bien des choses pour arrêter tout ça : se faire porter malade, le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible, pour une tentative évidente et facile de se faire licencier, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Elle a tenté de démissionner. Même chose. Elle a commencé à se faire le plus moche possible ! Il n'a pas apprécié, il l'a convié en privée dans son bureau. Personne ne sait, on ignore ce qui a bien pu se passer. Le lendemain, Effie avait reprit soin de son corps, une peur indescriptible au fond de ses yeux. A présent, les choses sont telles qu'elle met des horribles mais esthétiques perruques sur la tête, des robes tout aussi de mauvais gouts mais esthétiquement magnifique, après tout, c'est fait à partir des meilleurs tissus, bref, une façon détournée pour s'enlaidir, le tout dans ses bons droits, comme elle l'appelle. Pas sa faute à elle s'il n'aime pas sa façon de s'habiller, la mode ne se contrôle pas. C'est exact, c'est grâce ou à cause d'Effie, si la mode au Capitole est devenu ce qu'elle est. '-' Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Plutarch ajoute comme tableau final que Snow n'a pas abandonné, il a caché des caméras partout, partout où elle peut être sujet à venir y mettre les pieds, chez elle, chez les gens, surtout dans des endroits pour l'espionner quand elle ne porte pas ses ridicules déguisements. Elle évite d'aller chez les autres, pour éviter qu'il n'ajoute des caméras. Elle ne va en fait que chez Haymitch, qui n'a aucune scrupule pour fouiller sa maison et détruire tous les gadgets. Les maisons de Peeta et Katniss aussi sont sous surveillance mais la leur n'est pas uniquement pour Effie, mais aussi parce que bien sur, Snow veut les surveiller. Il surveille les moindres suspects pour les rebellions. Haymitch est un suspect mais il n'a rien à perdre s'il ose détruire les micros/caméras, alors que Peeta et Katniss et Effie ont tout intérêt à ne pas les enlever, il pourrait s'en prendre à leur famille, amis. Effie a une sœur. On suspecte Snow d'en avoir profiter pour la menacer. Effie a pris grand soin de s'éloigner de toutes/tous ses amis.

17.

Il n'y a pas qu'Effie qui a été capturé, Peeta aussi. Il ne subira pas le même sort que dans le tome 3, pas de conditionnement/lavage de cerveau (même si Snow y avait pensé, il sera sauvé avant qu'il ne l'envoie se faire conditionner). Il sera avec Effie, qui prendra soin de lui, au limite de ses possibilités. Ils résideront tous les deux sous étroite surveillance dans le palais présidentiel, en compagnie de Snow. Même qu'ils ont leur repas à prendre avec lui... '-' ouais ça promet. Mais j'aime bien l'idée de Peeta et Effie ensemble dans le très grand dédale en marbre, en train de chuchoter s'ils vont mutuellement bien et partir courageusement prendre leur petit dejeuner une fois de plus en la compagnie du maitre de maison qui leur coupe tout appétit. J'aime bien aussi l'idée de leur attribuer deux magnifiques chambres, Snow veille à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement logés, vraiment comme s'ils étaient ses hôtes/ses invités. (alors que la pression est telle qu'ils appréhendent avec crainte le moindre faux-pas)

18.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Première relecture, faite le 4 avril 14, et c'est bof bof bof. (passage en italique à revoir : pacificateur = Jeckt. Du moins, il est censé apparaitre à ce passage mais il y est pas !)  
_


	3. Complément Histoire1 (Bio d'Haymitch)

**REMAKE DE LA TRILOGIE : ****COMPLÉMENT DE HISTOIRE2  
**

Spécial précision sur Haymitch (tellement long que ça pourrait faire office de biographie)

(+ Jeckt Everdeen, le père)

(+ deux nouveaux personnages : la petite amie d'Haymitch, pas si morte que ça + leur fils... \o/ oui aaaaaaaah je l'ai faiiiiiit ! *sort*)

* * *

Dans cette histoire : le défunt père de Katniss, qui n'a pas de prénom (ah si finalement, il s'appelle Jeckt) : n'est pas mort. Même chose pour la défunte petite amie d'Haymitch, qui n'a pas de prénom non plus (mouais, je lui ai vraiment rien trouvé encore). Tous les deux sont devenus des rebelles, ils vivent dans le district 13. Ce n'était pas un coup de grisou dans la mine à l'époque des 70ème Hunger Games, c'était le district 13 qui s'était frayé un passage : ils ont embarqué des miniers avant de tout faire exploser. (Pour la petite amie d'Haymitch, le comment elle survit est encore à éclaircir : quoiqu'il en soit, ça s'est passé deux semaines après la victoire d'Haymitch au 50ème Hunger Games, après qu'elle se soit fait capturée par le Capitole, torturée/violentée/violée comme la mère et le petit frère de ce dernier ; seulement, contrairement à eux qui ont été assassiné en direct, son 'existence' a été mis sous silence énigmatique, Haymitch n'a jamais su ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle. À défaut, il a supposé qu'elle été déjà morte.) Mais attention, dans cette histoire : cette petite amie d'Haymitch est également la petite frangine du père de Katniss. (non mais si, ça va être fun! '-') Enfin, pour finir dans cette histoire, il y a aussi pas mal de friendship entre Jeckt et Haymitch. (*sort*)

* * *

1.

La vérité (sur l'existence/la fausse mort de Jeckt) commence à paraitre durant l'hiver, au cours d'une mini-révolte au sein du village, une bataille déclenchée par erreur. Avec d'autres rebelles, son père est déguisé en pacificateur, pour s'infiltrer dans le district 12. Haymitch est ivre et Katniss prend peur qu'on ne le tue parce qu'il ne veut pas rester docile. L'assommer serait bien. Chose qui arrive, comme par miracle, un pacificateur lui envoie un gnon en pleine tête, qui l'assomme direct. (Katniss ne reconnait pas du tout son père lorsque celui-ci prend l'initiative de foncer vers son mentor et de l'immobiliser à terre, dans la neige.)

2.

Pendant son inconscience où il est ramené chez lui, Haymitch se remémore sa victoire des jeux et son retour dans le district 12. Il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver sa famille, ça c'était certain. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui l'attendait à la gare, il y avait aussi sa petite amie de l'époque, présente pour l'accueillir. Celle-ci avait un frère. Jeckt Everdeen. Celui-ci attendait un peu plus loin. Jeckt était un garçon de la Veine comme lui et de son âge. Il ne s'y attendait pas lorsqu'il était venu le voir lors des adieux adressé aux tributs : il accompagnait sa sœur. Tandis qu'elle, elle le serrait à l'en étouffer pendant les trois minutes maximums, les deux garçons se regardaient longuement pour finalement échanger leur toute première conversation normal. Ça avait été drôlement différente de celles grognantes et menaçantes qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. Cela dit, chaque mot avait été comme gravé au fer rouge dans son crane, tellement il se les était répété pendant le restant du mois ! ça l'avait même bercer la nuit pour l'aider à s'endormir, plus efficace que le comptage des moutons ou des étoiles. Il ne s'était toutefois pas approcher de lui. Juste un signe de la main et une réponse similaire. (Le lendemain, lorsque sa mère et son petit frère lui sont pris de force, il se récolte des gnons de sa part parce qu'ils ont également pris sa petite soeur. Et deux semaine plus tard, lorsqu'ils assassinent sa mère et son petit frère lors d'un direct télévisé consacré aux districts et leurs mentors : il ne peut que pleurer dans ses bras.)

3.

Dans l'un des jeux précédents, le 49ème, Katniss et Peeta repère deux garçons, Abernathy et Everdeen, ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux et ils ne manquent pas de charme tous les deux. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre un air canaille et blagueur. Elle sait que son père avait une magnifique voix, il lui arrivait de chanter (elle ne sait seulement pas que les chansons étaient parfois crétines et cocasses) deux vauriens, de la Veine, qui s'étaient bien trouvés. Ils savaient quel avenir les attendaient : la mine. Ils se sont promis en quelques sortes de rester des frères, ensemble, une grosse vie de merde les attend, c'est une fatalité mais ils la vivront ensemble, c'est mieux que tout seul. Les choses se sont seulement passé plutôt mal. Ils ont trop fait les cons durant une diffusion, le direct n'a pas put être annulé, ils ont foutu la honte à l'hôtesse des 49ème jeux, ils sont tous les deux à droite de la rediffusion, pendant le tirage, ils pensaient ne pas être vu, ou peut être que si mais que ça ne prendrait pas autant d'impact. Les sponsors ont plutôt bien aimé mais pas le gouvernement. Ils ont un premier avertissement. Et plus tard, Haymitch et Maryless, se font prendre tandis que les autres jeunes de leur âge ont réussit à s'échapper de justesse. Il est resté parce qu'elle était tombée et qu'elle ne voulait que leur donner une leçon de prudence, c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours Masylee, fille du maire. Ce jour là, les Pacificateurs ont repéré leur bougies et les ont prit en embuscade dans une zone comme la plaque, un endroit où il ne faut avoir sa place après le couvre-feu. Haymitch n'écoutait pas tellement sa mère, mais il avait empêche son petit frère de venir, il lui disait toujours de ne pas être con comme lui, d'être intelligent et pas con, d'être méfiant et pas insouciant, bref, fait ce que je te dis, ne fais pas ce que je fais. Donc cette nuit là, le chef des pacificateurs les pointe du doigt avec un sourire affreux, qui ne promet rien de bon. Son biper sonne et il reçoit l'appel d'un de ses hommes comme quoi ils en ont attrapé un. Il leur dit qu'il arrive, et de le préparer pour se faire flageller. Haymitch essaye de sortir/de lui casser la gueule mais tout ce qu'il obtient c'est une raclé et comme ils sont tous des deux dans une sorte de cave, ils les poussent et les y enferme à double tour. Il leur laisse son biper, qu'il jette à ses pieds, qui leur retranscrit en direct la flagellation du père de Katniss par le chef des pacificateurs. (et c'est comme ça : une fois qu'ils l'embarquent se faire soigner qu'il rencontre la mère de Katniss, sa future femme, qui étaient aide-soignante et s'était occupée de le soigner tout en se regardant dans les yeux comme des hiboux.

4.

Après sa victoire au 50ème Hunger Games : deux semaines plus tard, Snow assassine sa mère, son petit frère et sa petite amie, alors même que cette dernière n'était encore rien qu'un flirte. Il comprend qu'en fait, toute tentative de trouver un peu d'amour dans les bras d'une fille ne lui est plus permise, auquel cas, Snow l'éliminera ou s'en servira pour la menacer. Personne ne sait trop comment, en tout cas, personne ne peut répondre à Katniss lorsqu'elle leur demande, comment exactement Haymitch s'est retrouvé à chanter et jouer de la guitare dans un groupe au Capitol, entre l'age de 24-27 ans. 3 ans de concert interminable, tous plus dingue les uns que les autres, qui s'est subitement arrêté par le décès d'un membre du groupe. Du jour au lendemain, ça s'est terminé. Cette période est très forte en alcool, héroïne, débauche et autres trucs dans le genre. Il se démarque comme étant le seul blond du groupe. Le plus cohérent serait qu'il est participé à des cours de chant et de musique, un choix qu'il a fait au pif après sa victoire, puisqu'après une victoire les vainqueurs peuvent choisir diverses formations et ainsi décider de quoi faire de leur vie, puisqu'ils ne sont plus obligé de devenir des travailleurs de leurs districts. (Peeta s'adonne ainsi à la peinture par exemple). Il faut donc supposer qu'il a commencé à chanter, à trouver ça bien, et qu'il s'est laissé embarquer dans une sorte de groupe, idéalement cousu pour le fan service car Panem voulait ce groupe !

5.

New personnage : une femme. Qui se révèle être la défunte petite amie d'Haymitch, pas si morte que ça. Autre révélation : elle est la tante de Katniss, puisqu'elle est la sœur de Jeckt. [...] Elle a refait sa vie avec un nouvel homme ? [...] Parce que c'est une histoire Hayffie... certes lente mais Hayffie quand même. [...] On a un second triangle amoureux, je crois bien.

6.

New Personnage (ref Mickael Pitt) : un garçon, de presque 25 ans. J'ai inventé un OC, qui est le fils d'Haymitch... ça fait de lui le cousin de Katniss, il a grandi dans le district 13, auprès de sa mère et de son oncle. Katniss le rencontre lorsqu'elle est elle-même dans la base souterraine, elle le décrit comme un garçon solitaire et boudeur, qui n'a pas vraiment d'ami ; visiblement il préfère la compagnie des poules. Elle le trouve toujours au même endroit, dans la zone du bétail, à s'en occuper. Comme les autres habitants du district 13, il a fait sa formation de soldat, c'est un soldat et il s'agit de son travail : il protège le bétail...des voleurs et des épidémies. Pour se foutre littéralement d'elle, il va lui faire croire, au début de leur rencontre, qu'il est un parfait sauvage, complétement arriérés de la ciboulette... Katniss prendra du temps à se rendre compte qu'il bluffe. En fait, ce n'est qu'au réfectoire qu'elle comprendra qu'il la faisait marcher : vu qu'il agit comme une personne tout à fait normal. Sa particularité est ses cheveux en pétard et son allure, qui lui donnent l'impression qu'il a toujours une sacré gueule de bois, alors que ce n'est pas le cas, Katniss sait qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool dans le district 13. Cette impression est accentuée lorsqu'il parle, il n'articule rien, grogne et dort sur le sol en un rien de temps. Il a des maux de tête. À part ça, il est étonnement sage et obéissant, comme un agneau, lorsqu'on en fait le tour. Il n'aime pas trop les ennuies, ni les gens, ni les ordres, la pression inutile et le stress des autres. Jusqu'à présent, pour avoir le moins de responsabilité possible, quitte à fauter exprès pour montrer une grande incompétence, il est parvenu à se trouver une place qu'il aime bien, auprès des animaux à nourrir. Dis comme ça, c'est plutôt lâche et pas vraiment courageux, il n'aime pas du tout qu'on le lui fait savoir d'ailleurs, lui estime que c'est de la prudence et... du savoir-faire, il veut bien des responsabilités mais quand ça vaudra vraiment le coup de donner toutes ses tripes, il foncera sans hésiter. Avec la rébellion qui commence à s'éveiller, il sent que le moment va bientôt venir. On peut pas vraiment dire non plus que ça lui plait que ça commence. Normalement, il obéit aux ordres... enfin, peut être pas quand il a le ventre vide ou qu'on le prend pour un idiot, ou quand on le manipule trop grossièrement. [...] Quand il sortira du district 13, avec Katniss et Haymitch, (qui fera la sourde d'oreille) pour faire le tour des districts, il se teindra les cheveux en blonds, comme son papounet, wep, même coupe, même coloration, si c'est pas cool ! rien que pour le faire chier bien-sur. Katniss ne voudra pas de mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas... enfin... même si c'est son cousin... [...] Pour l'instant, il s'appelle Pitt. (le nom de famille de Michael et je sais que ça ressemble trop à Peeta) vous préférez Pagoda peut être '-' ? (Le nom de son groupe de Rock) [...] Comme c'est son cousin, je vais éviter de mettre de la romance entre Katniss et lui. Mais je ne vais pas en louper une, il va lui sauver la vie, j'en suis sûr. '-' Hum, peut être le mettre avec Johanna ? Ouais, pourquoi pas, c'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée, il la rencontre une fois qu'elle est libérée du Capitole, sauvetage qui a libéré également Peeta, Effie et Annie. Mouais bon je sais pas, on verra bien. '-'

* * *

7.

Retour en arrière encore de plusieurs années, lorsque son père est mort, le laissant avec sa mère et son petit frère à s'occuper.

8.

Katniss découvre par la vidéo des 50ème Hunger Games qu'Haymitch s'est porté volontaire pour remplacer son père, car c'était lui qui avait été choisi. Hé oui, par conséquent, ça veut dire qu'elle ne serait jamais née s'il ne l'avait jamais remplacé. [...] Dans une autre version, c'est son propre petit frère qu'il remplace.

* * *

9.

Tableau. Pas Chronologique. 

_Changement : l'âge d'Effie._

**Katniss** &/&/&/ **Haymitch** &/&/&/ **(N°Jeux)**  
**16 ans** &/&/&/&/ **40 ans** &/&/&/& **(74ème)**  
**naissance** &/&/& **24 ans **&/&/&/& **(58ème)** saitpas, bébé K toute mimi, l'est une sorte de parrain même si ça existe plus. De retour du Capitole, il en revient blond.  
**17 ans** &/&/&/&/ **41 ans** &/&/&/& **(75ème)**  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **naissance** &/&/ **(34ème)**  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **16 ans** &/&/&/& **(50ème)** lui-même12, deux semaines plus tard : mort de son petit frère, sa mère et sa petite amie(/sœur de J)_. _  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **15 ans** &/&/&/& **(49ème)** c'est en partie de sa faute si Maysilee a été moissonné, il aura tenté de la protéger dans l'arène mais mourra horriblement.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **01 ans** &/&/&/& **(35ème)** drogué6,il ne se souvient pas.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **04 ans** &/&/&/& **(38ème)** droguée6,vague souvenir flou.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **11 ans** &/&/&/& **(45ème)** chaff11, se souvient de lui, vrai bagarreur, s'était pas laissé faire, admiratif. (mort de son père* + Jeckt pote de sa classe*.)  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **14 ans** &/&/&/& **(48ème)** brutus2, carrière volontaire, ont carrément flippé, et ont peur de lui, aurait pu être eux dans l'arène contre lui...  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **15 ans** &/&/&/& **(49ème)** saitpas, H&Maysilee se font chopés par le chef des pacificateurs, sont foutus, flagellation de J & rencontre sa future femme.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **17 ans** &/&/&/& **(51ème)** saitpas, une épave, flippe à mort que J soit moissonné, croise Chaff et Brutus, morts de ses premiers tributs, s'isole.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **11 ans** &/&/&/& **(45ème)** mort de son père, coup de grisou comme il arrive souvent, son petit frère avait 7 ans. (exactement comme Katniss)  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **11 ans** &/&/&/& **(45ème)** jeckt est un gamin de la veine comme lui et qui n'a plus que sa grand mère, ils vont devenir copain en classe et en dehors.  
**04 ans** &/&/&/&/ **28 ans** &/&/&/& **(62ème)** enaboria2, Chaff (35 ans) s'interpose entre Mitch et Brutus, le mentor de la grande favorite, il en revient avec un œil noir.  
**05 ans** &/&/&/&/ **29 ans** &/&/&/& **(63ème)** gloss1, n'a rien put faire du tout, les carrières deviennent vraiment trop forts, sur-entrainés. Nouvelle Hôtesse, toute vieille.  
**06 ans** &/&/&/&/ **30 ans** &/&/&/& **(64ème)** cashmere1, c'était la frangine alors dès le départ, foutu d'avance. Et puis, son hôtesse lui fout sérieusement les nerfs.  
**07 ans** &/&/&/&/ **31 ans** &/&/&/& **(65ème)** finnick4,  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **18 ans** &/&/&/& **(52ème)** saitpas, il est à présent majeur mais Snow ne peut pas le manipuler, car il a tué toute sa famille, il reste loin des gens.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **19 ans** &/&/&/& **(53ème)** saitpas, seul occupant du villagedesvainqueurs, sous peine de mort on n'y rentre pas et on ne le voit pas durant des jours.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **20 ans** &/&/&/& **(54ème)** saitpas, J brave les interdits et vient lui rendre visite incognito. Il reste bien silencieux, sur l'état déplorable de sa maison.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **21 ans** &/&/&/& **(55ème)** saitpas, J voit parfois H à la plaque, lorsque celui-ci sort boire un coup, il semble en plus le faire exprès pour voir du monde.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **22 ans** &/&/&/& **(56ème)** saitpas, J est bien le seul à qui H parle un peu plus intelligiblement, J a envie qu'il se confie sur les jeux, ça lui ferait du bien.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **23 ans** &/&/&/& **(57ème) **saitpas, les occasions où H sort, par an, se compte toujours sur les doigts d'une main mais J guette ses moindres sorties.  
**00 ans** &/&/&/&/ **16 ans** &/&/&/& **(50ème)** après sa victoire, le capitole capture son p-f, sa mère et sa p-a, écrit p.151: ils ont été torturés&prostitués avant d'être tué.  
**11 ans** &/&/&/&/ **35 ans** &/&/&/& **(69ème)** saitpas, mort de Jeckt & démission de l'hôtesse, qui a sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire mais sais pas encore quoi  
**12 ans** &/&/&/&/ **36 ans** &/&/&/& **(70ème)** annie4, Katniss éligible, ça aurait pu être elle:morte noyée. Haymitch retourne chez le cinglé du Capitole docteur-chirurgien.  
**12 ans** &/&/&/&/ **36 ans** &/&/&/& **(70ème)** nouvelle hôtesse, Effie (33 ans) fait la rencontre d'une baleine grognonne et prend peur de l'état de sa maison porcherie.  
**13 ans** &/&/&/&/ **37 ans** &/&/&/& **(71ème)** johanna7, K. éligible, ça aurait put être elle:morte décapitée par J. Effie (34 ans) doit surmonter les difficultés, toute seule.  
**13 ans** &/&/&/&/ **37 ans** &/&/&/& **(71ème)** son secret : propriété de Snow. Elle ne sait rien d'Haymitch, elle a ses propres soucis. Continue minutieuse sa comédie.  
**14 ans** &/&/&/&/ **38 ans** &/&/&/& **(72ème)** saitpas, Effie (35 ans).  
**15 ans** &/&/&/&/ **39 ans** &/&/&/& **(73ème)** saitpas, les HG les plus médiocres, arène glacière, ça aurait put être elle qui mourrait de froid. Effie (36 ans).  
**16 ans** &/&/&/&/ **40 ans** &/&/&/& **(74ème)** katniss/peeta12, Effie (37 ans)panique, Snow décide d'offrir une rose blanche à H : sa new propriété pour jouer avec elle.  
**17 ans** &/&/&/&/ **41 ans** &/&/&/& **(75ème)** news pacificateurs, J&rebelles cachés parmi eux, Haymitch plein la tronche.  
**17 ans** &/&/&/&/ **41 ans** &/&/&/& **(Tome 3) **révélation dans le district 13 :Jeckt vivant, ainsi que sa petite amie. (+ il a un fils) mais il refuse d'espérer quoique ce soit.  
**17 ans** &/&/&/&/ **41 ans** &/&/&/& **(Tome 3) **fait ta vie avec un autre. Moi, je me contente de te sauver la vie en me sacrifiant si pas le choix, et basta, ça s'arrête là.  
**16 ans** &/&/&/&/ **41 ans** &/&/&/& **(the End)** H&J sont morts, K&J sont vivantes, P&P sont vivants, Gale&F sont morts. Effie est vivante, Snow est mort. Prim est morte.  
**13 ans** &/&/&/&/ **37 ans** &/&/&/& **(71ème)** quand J gagne, F lui fait la visite des mentors. Sur un canapé au rez de chaussé, C la salut tandis qu'H est une loque.  
**12 ans** &/&/&/&/ **36 ans** &/&/&/& **(70ème)** E devient hôtesse seulement après la disparition de J donc il ne la connait pas. Il ne fera sa connaissance qu'au tome 3.  
**11 ans** &/&/&/&/ **35 ans** &/&/&/& **(69ème)** J disparait. Dans le district 13, il y retrouve sa sœur, qu'il croyait morte. Ils se racontent leur vie respective, très lentement.  
**11 ans** &/&/&/&/ **35 ans** &/&/&/& **(69ème)** J partage sa cabine avec un garçon : Pitt. Bien vite, il le soupçonne d'être son neveu... ainsi que le fils d'Haymitch.  
**11 ans** &/&/&/&/ **35 ans** &/&/&/& **(69ème)** né dans le district 13 et élevé par sa mère, Pitt n'est jamais sorti et a désormais 19 ans. Il va vite s'attacher à son oncle.  
**01 ans** &/&/&/&/ **25 ans** &/&/&/& **(59ème)** saitpas, ça fait plaisir à J, H a l'air d'aller mieux, même si pour le coup, il est désolé que bébé K lui est vomit dessus...  
**02 ans** &/&/&/&/ **26 ans** &/&/&/& **(60ème) **saitpas, H sort plus souvent de chez lui mais il boit toujours trop, l'est mieux sapé mais se lave pas, ça fait donc bizarre.  
**02 ans** &/&/&/&/ **26 ans** &/&/&/& **(60ème)** tu t'es lavé au moins depuis l'an dernier, depuis que pupuce t'a vomi dessus ? (étrange silence, étrange regard.) '-' Ok...  
**17 ans** &/&/&/&/ **41 ans** &/&/&/& **(Tome 3)**

* * *

10.

Voleur de diamant de Napoléon  


Dans ce film, il y a un extrait qui se situe dans une voiture de police, celle-ci est maintenue fermée par automatisme et conduite par autoguidage (par James Bond). Contrairement au personnage qu'il interprète dans ce James Bond, j'imagine Woody H. se comporter différemment, d'avantage dans un esprit Haymitchien (chien!): donc non, il ne pète pas une durite dans la voiture lorsqu'il se retrouve coincé et embarqué dans une course folle avec un volant qui fonctionne tout seul !, il a juste un gros soupir, ronchonne sur la sécurité plus que médiocre de la police, sur le fait qu'il va encore devoir se tirer d'affaire tout seul. Il restera sage sur son siège, jusqu'à arriver à destination, à tenir sa mallette sur les genoux, patiemment. Bon... même si se prendre des coups de tête parce que le trajet se termine en course poursuite endiablé (il y a la police, des vingtaines de voitures derrière lui, qui essaye de le sauver !) l'énerve prodigieusement. Il consentira à mettre sa ceinture, plus grognon que jamais. Qui que ce soit puisse être derrière cet enlèvement, il a fait gros. Chapeau bas mon gars... (ça serait formidable si ça se passe dans les rues du Capitole 9D)

* * *

11.

Les rebelles ont objectifs de s'infiltrer au sein du capitole, plus exactement dans le bâtiment des Hunger Games, où Plutarch et ses sbires ont falsifiés les caméras de surveillances et autres portes automatiques, une énigme complexe est à résoudre pour leur permettre de contrôler toutes les infrastructures du bâtiment à très haute technologique. C'est important que le bâtiment soit infiltré après que ce mot de passe soit résolu, sinon le gouvernement sera en mesure de contrôler les ordinateurs de l'extérieur, les caméras, micros et même les appareils de défense d'infiltration, arme à feu ou tranchants caché dans les murs. (ça se voit que j'aime trop le bâtiment du SHIELD)

12.

Haymitch, qui ne sert pas à grand chose selon Jeckt, se retrouvera dans la voiture (de Nick Fury \o/), tous les policiers (la SPYCOM) du Capitole à ses trousses, mais heureusement que la voiture est supra intelligence artificielle, il s'y passe à peu près la même chose que dans Captain America 2 mais avec Haymitch dans la toto... '-' il aura décodé le mot de passe pour en prendre le contrôle, in extremis avant qu'on ne le fasse pulvériser dedans comme une moustique gênant. Snow sera pas content qu'on lui est piqué sa très jolie voiture noire.

13.

Avec la voiture, il parviendra à réussir la premier moitié de sa mission, sauver Peeta du palais présidentiel : celui-ci atterrira dans le coffre. Peeta devra très vite se remettre de ses émotions car Haymitch, par haut parleur interposé, lui conféra qu'il a besoin d'aide pour sortir vivant du gros merdier auquel ils se sont fourrés, il doit par conséquent se mettre en position avec l'engin qu'il trouvera sur le coté, mettre le casque et tirer sur tout ce qu'il bouge en rouge quand il ouvrira le coffre. L'engin et les lunettes ne font qu'un alors il n'aura qu'à appuyer sur la détente pour faire mouche à chaque fois. Gadget supra cool de Beetee (qui est dans ce remake une sorte de Tony Stark en moins riche)

14.

Pendant ce temps là, une équipe (Katniss, Jeckt, Pitt, Plutarch, compris dedans) infiltrera la tour des Hunger Games avec succès, seulement la diversion d'Haymitch se terminera mal, toujours au volant de la voiture, il fait plusieurs tonneaux, l'accident est diffusé en direct, personne ne sait s'il a survécu. Comme il s'agit d'Haymitch, il a survécu '-' et sort lentement de la rascasse un peu trop fumante à son goût. Il sort Peeta du coffre, celui-ci est inconscient. Katniss et Jeckt et Plutarch et d'autres seront d'accord pour aller les chercher.

15.

Cela se passe après la destruction du district 13/après la mort de Prim, qui aura été bombardé par les bombes souterraines, moins que la moitié seulement a été sauvé, ils ont subi de très lourdes pertes, il ne reste que 35% des effectifs. Katniss croyait qu'il était tous morts, elle se situait à l'extérieur dans le district 12, elle pouvait sentir les secousses de là bas tellement c'était des bombes très puissantes et profondément sous la terre. L'avertissement de Peeta leur a permis seulement de ne pas en perdre 15% de plus. (rectification : la mort de Prim, peut être pas.)

16.

Peeta est capturé (à la fin des 75ème jeux) mais ne subit pas un conditionnement/lavage de cerveau à partir du venin de guêpe tueuse, il prévient par une émission en direct que Snow lance une offensive contre Katniss dans le district 13, tout en ayant mis un gros appât dans un district pour qu'Haymitch et Katniss et certains ne soient pas sur les lieux, comme un énorme échiquier dont il est toujours le grand maitre du jeu qui contrôle les moindres gestes de chacun. Johanna et Effie sont eux aussi capturé et tous les trois, ils passent parfois des moments plus 'calmes' (euh... reposant ?) dans le palais présidentiel. (les choses sont différentes avec le Snow/Effie.) au sein du palais, ils ont un vie doré mais en cage, à la fois surveillés, chouchoutés, menacés, sous pression, etc.

* * *

_0._

_(blabla sur Jeckt)_

Au début, durant la première année, Jeckt reste sagement dans son coin, dans sa cabine qu'il partage avec un sale gamin, qu'il ne voit heureusement pas souvent, il profite des retrouvailles avec sa sœur, ainsi que son ... euh... le garçon précédemment cité n'est autre que son neveu, ça le réjouit mais la réalité pèse trop sur sa conscience, il lui faut bien plusieurs mois pour ne plus être l'être misérable qu'il est, conséquence d'avoir laissé sa femme et ses deux filles dans le district 12. Puis, il s'habitue difficilement et lentement aux conditions de vie des habitants du 13. Au bout de l'année, après des séances de musculation qui le détendent mentalement et l'épuise physiquement, il commence à s'y faire, dort mieux et est moins agressif. Il devient soldat comme tous les hommes de la base souterraine et se voit confier un métier en rapport à ses aptitudes.

Deux ans passent ainsi, où il reste à sa place. Il est loin de Coin, il commence à peine à s'intéresser à cette dernière. Les métiers qu'on lui attribut est digne de ce qu'il faisait dans les mines. C'est doucement, discrètement mais surement qu'il fait le point sur tout ce qui l'entoure. On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit patient mais le moindre écart et il sait qu'il aura encore droit à la cellule, c'est comme ça qu'ils font ici pour ceux qui ont une trop grosse gueule. La seule méthode en gros pour devenir patient, c'est soit se tuer dans les efforts physiques comme le sport/musculation/lutte, soit devenir un 'pacificateur' qui a droit de foutre des gnôles à tous ceux qui l'ouvrent trop. Dans les deux options, on comprend facilement que ce n'est qu'une question de 'poings'.

Un an avant que sa fille ne se porte volontaire, des rumeurs commencent déjà à fuser et elles arrivent aux oreilles de la présidente Coin. Les rumeurs ne sont pas mauvaises et on tente de convaincre la présidente de laisser une chance à ce 'soldat', lui faire passer le test pour qu'il rejoint un rang plus élevé, plus 'top secret'. Elle n'en fait rien : parce que ceux qui veulent de lui sont justement ceux qui ne veulent pas d'elle. Pas qu'il le comprend vraiment de lui-même mais le refus de la présidente fait mouche et lui met la puce à l'oreille, semble-t-il que la direction soit divisé en deux, certains d'entre eux lui confirmaient qu'il le voulait à leur coté tandis que finalement, une minorité a tranché que non et ce sont même eux qui sont parvenu à remporter le suffrage, enfin, remporté, à l'esquiver plutôt. Il est obligé d'aller aider 'truc-muche' qui a des problèmes avec des 'machin-truc', semble-t-il parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le dépanner le plus efficacement, ça sent l'arnaque/l'esquive à plein nez.

Lorsque Katniss se porte volontaire, son "succès" atteint des sommets. Cette fillette de 16 ans est ce qu'il leur faut comme symbole de la rébellion et ça explose littéralement lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'elle est une Everdeen : c'est qu'eux aussi ils ont un Everdeen. (Coin grince peut être un peu trop des dents. Cette perspective ne lui plait pas. Elle n'imaginait pas le symbole de la rébellion comme ça et le fait qu'elle est sont père entre les murs de sa base n'arrange pas non plus ses affaires. (un homme qui plus est charismatique, malheureusement pour elle)

* * *

A Scanner Darkly  


Il s'agit d'un film, que j'adoooore, et que j'ai vu bien des années avant Hunger Games. C'est un film Animation/Science Fiction avec Keanu Reeves, Winona Ryder, Robert Downey Jr et Woody Harrelson. Tous les personnages qui y sont représentés sont tous supers, et je pense en faire les chouettes amis d'Haymitch, tellement j'arrive à leur trouver trop facilement une petite place. Alors donc, tout d'abord, il y a celui qui ressemble à Haymitch : Woody H. joue un gars, Archie, hé ben, surement qu'ils ont du lui demander de refaire Archie pour interpréter Haymitch, tellement c'est identique ! XD Archie/Haymitch, ça se ressemble pas mal en plus. Regardez donc le film, c'est bluffant. (Puis, il a la dégaine d'un Haymitch le Archie : avec le long short ou bien le sweet à manche longue, lui aussi à la barbe de 3 jours et la coupe de cheveux est similaire, blonds&gras, pied nus. Je ne saurais dire son âge précisément : en fait, Archie, c'est Haymitch avec dix ans de moins, pas au déjà de la quarantaine et l'a pas la tête d'un gars en dessous de 25 ans. [...] Parlons d'un de ses amis, euh... pourquoi pas commencer par le drogué. Appelons les choses comme elles sont hein : avec des tics&des tocs, qui se crispe, qui supporte pas le touché, victime d'hallucination, il croit que des insectes lui grimpent sur le corps, bref, un peu malade mentale mais pas bien méchant. Je le vois bien remplacer le drogué du district 3. [...] Son second pote, c'est .. euh... Tony Stark ? O.o' Si Si, pas de blague, il se comporte exactement comme Stark. Juste qu'il n'est pas un fils de milliardaire, n'est pas milliardaire, (pas encore? xp), mais il a tout du génie, de la verve, tout ça. J'ai bien envie qu'il remplace Beetee, le vainqueur du district 3.


	4. Histoire2 (HaymitchxKatnissOOC)

**HISTOIRE 2 : UN REMAKE DE LA TRILOGIE. SPÉCIAL HAYMITCH/NOUVELLE KATNISS**

* * *

**décembre/janvier **— la tournée du vainqueur, il parcourt tous les districts.  
**début juillet **— la moisson prend place dans tous les districts, du 1 au 12, pour désigner les jeunes filles et jeunes garçons qui seront envoyés dans l'arène.  
**juillet **— les jeux prennent place, ils durent en moyenne deux semaines.  
**fin juillet **— les jeux finissent au bout d'un combat final censé être épique, les célébrations se font au capitole et dans le district du vainqueur.

**PART 1 - 73ème HUNGER GAMES**

0.

Nouvelle Katniss raconte :

Depuis que je suis toute petite, les règles n'ont pas changés et il est plutôt simple d'en expliquer les consignes. je connais tout cela par cœur. Pour l'avoir expliqué énormément de fois aux enfants (je suis une sorte d'institutrice, travail à mi-temps que j'effectue à notre école)

Soixante-quinze ans avant les soixante-quatorzième jeux, les treizes districts de Panem se revoltèrent contre le Capitole. Ensemble, ils étaient puissants. Mais quand le district treize fut anéanti par le Capitole, la résistance devint vaine. Ils se soumirent au Capitole et perdirent tout espoir.

De nos jours, chaque année depuis la révolte, le Capitole oblige une jeune fille et un jeune garçon de chaque district à participer aux Jeux de la Faim, devant de nombreuses caméras cachées qui a pour but de tout montrer aux citoyens pour divertissement, mais surtout pour rappeler aux douze districts qu'ils perdirent la rébellion. Chaque année, vingt-trois enfants meurent. Un seul peut survivre.

Chaque année, une moisson a lieu. Deux grosses boules en verres contiennent des bouts de papier. Chaque enfant âgé de douze à dix-huit ans a son nom déposé. Quand ils ont douze ans, leurs noms sont inscrits une fois, quand ils ont treize ans, leurs noms sont inscrits deux fois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dix-huit ans, leur dernière année d'éligibilité. Les inscriptions sont cumulés , donc quand ils ont dix-huit ans, ils ont un minimum de sept inscriptions. Cependant, ils peuvent choisir d'ajouter leurs noms encore plus en échange de "tessera", qui est une petite portion d'huile et de graines. Une boule de verre contient les noms des jeunes filles, et une autre les noms des jeunes garçons. Le représentant du district pioche un nom dans chaque boule. La personne dont le nom est inscrit sur le bout de papier est séléctionné pour les Hunger Games, à moins que quelqu'un se porte volontaire, ce qui est assez rare sauf si cela se passe dans un district de "Carrière", où les enfants ont été entraînés en vue des Jeux.  
Après la Moisson, les tributs ont un peu de temps dans une salle privée pour faire leurs adieux à leurs proches.

Chaque tribut survivant est choisi pour conseiller les deux prochains tributs de son district l'année suivante, et les années suivantes. S'il y a plusieurs vainqueurs dans le même district, ce sont les deux derniers qui sont mentors. N'importe quel ancien gagnant des Hunger Games peut être invité par le Capitole s'ils ne sont pas conseillers pendant les Jeux se déroulant, et aller au Capitole pour assister à l'action.

L'équipe de préparation qui escorte les tributs de la Moisson au début des Jeux (et sur toute l'année suivante pour le vainqueur) est composée d'une hôtesse, de deux stylistes principaux (un pour chaque tribut) ainsi que d'une équipe de trois assistants pour chaque tribut.

Juste après l'arrivée des tributs au Capitole, un défilé est organisé. Il est demandé aux stylistes de confectionner des tenues en rapport avec le district que ses tributs représentent. Ainsi, ceux du district Sept sont souvent représentés en arbre. Cela a pour but de présenter les tributs, mais aussi de donner une première impression aux sponsors qui décideront de leurs préférés. Tout cela se passe dans le Grand Cirque, en présence d'un grande nombre du Capitole et du Président Snow lui-même.

L'entrainement démarre dès le lendemain du défilé dans le Capitole et dure deux journées et demi. Il se situe dans une grande salle regroupant de nombreux ateliers permettant aux tributs d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances avant le début des jeux. Il est cependant bien souvent déconseiller de montrer vos talents en public, mieux vaut attendre le passage devant les Juges. Le dernier après-midi est consacré aux Juges. Les tributs passent tour à tour devant eux et démontrent leurs forces pour obtenir le meilleur score possible (scores rendus publics le soir-même) et ainsi attirer l'attention des sponsors. Certains cachent cependant leurs talents pour ne pas être les premiers à abattre dans l'arène.

L'interview de Caesar Flickerman est la dernière occasion de faire bonne impression pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des habitants du Capitole et des sponsors. Les mentors basent généralement les interviews sur une qualité du tribut, comme son éloquence, ou parfois sa froideur pour démontrer la force du concurrent.

_1._

_Couché sur les genoux de Prim, protecteur, se tient le chat le plus laid du monde. (...) Et puis un cinglé de Lynx s'est mis à me suivre dans la forêt pour récupérer les restes alors le surnom est devenu officiel. (...) Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est celui de Primrose Everdeen.  
_

Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Everdeen, car c'est son nom de famille, celui qu'elle a hérité de son défunt père. Katniss, son prénom, a moins d'impact, elle ne le porte pas assez dans son cœur, surtout depuis qu'elle a appris que c'était sa mère qui l'avait choisit pour le jour de sa naissance. Primrose, sa petite sœur, a une prénom qu'elle a elle-même choisi, lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans. Sinon, elle l'appelle Prim, le surnom qu'elle lui donne affectueusement en réponse, lorsqu'elle l'appelle Kat'ss.

Une problème de santé grave qui l'aurait tué à partir de ses 18 ans.

Haymitch, avant les 73ème jeux. Chaff, mentor du district 11, il est le seul à être aussi vieux que lui ? Les autres mentors, au bout de 25 ans, il en vu tourner, devenir mentor et puis ne pas le rester longtemps finalement, surtout dans les districts 1, 2 et 4. Johnna, elle est un peu dans le même cas que lui. Chaff, je ne sais plus s'il a déjà été remplacé par un vainqueur. Donc Haymitch, les dix dernières années, c'est à peine s'il s'en soucie de ses tributs. Il avait le même âge que Katniss lorsqu'il est devenu vainqueur, à 16 ans. Deux semaines plus tard, Snow tue toute sa famille. (Pour la similitude, ils ont la même structure et c'est comme si Snow avait tué sa mère, Prim et Gale, deux semaines après sa victoire, il lui est facile d'imaginer le désastre. Entre Pitié, Compassion et Empathie.) Est-il devenu une loque immédiatement ? (à quoi ressemblait-il ?) Elle ne peut pas s'éterniser puisque la seule chose qu'elle sait, c'est qu'il était déjà complétement ivre lorsqu'elle est née. Elle ne se souvient de lui que lors de ses 4 ans, où chaque année, elle le revoyait ivre lors de la moisson. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour chercher des sponsors à ses tributs. {Effie Trinket n'était pas encore hôtesse, elle n'a remplacé l'autre potiche qu'il y a trois ans. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut s'en réjouir, on a perdu une potiche, on a gagné une princesse autruche. Il avait 25 ans lorsque je suis née, et je ne me souviens de lui qu'à mes 5 ans, donc quand il avait finalement commencé le stade de la trentaine. Je l'ai vu avoir 31 ans, puis 32, 33, 34, à 35 ans je faillit le louper, je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite, il s'était coloré les cheveux en blond , puis 36 jusqu'à 40 donc, cette année.) Au fil de cette décennie, je l'ai vu perdre du poids, en gagner, en reperdre, puis rester stable durant trois ans d'affilés, pour en reperdre de façon catastrophique, ce qui avait fait peur à voir. Depuis trois ans maintenant, il semble avoir une étrange appétit pour je ne sais pas pour quoi exactement, il est devenu ventripotent. Peut être qu'il y a un lien avec l'arrivé de la nouvelle hôtesse, Effie Trinket. Chaque année, il est ivre. Et parfois, il peut se montrer violent, comme par exemple, la fois où il a frappé à deux reprises ses tributs.

Haymitch est brun, mais visiblement, il est passé à la case styliste et c'est faite une coloration blonde, à présent que ses cheveux ont poussé, ça forme un rideau mi brun mi-blond. Ses cheveux sont vraiment très gras sinon et n'a pas dut prendre de bain depuis bien longtemps.

Contrairement à la vraie Katniss, non, elle n'aime pas tirée à l'arc, ce n'est qu'une nécessité.

2.

A part qu'il soit le fils du boulanger, elle ne connait pas beaucoup Peeta. Elle vient de se porter volontaire pour remplacer sa sœur et elle ne connait pas l'autre tribut, elle est déjà conditionnée pour gagner, elle ne veut pas le connaitre plus que ça, pour ne pas souffrir. que le meilleur gagne et le meilleur, elle estime que ça sera celui qui sera le plus rusé, tricheur et impénétrable. Les choses ne prendront une tournure différente que lorsqu'il avouera devant le Capitol entier qu'il l'aime. Qu'il joue la comédie ne la dérange pas plus que ça, chacun ses cartes, chacun sa méthode, s'il pense gagner, il le fait, elle ne peut que l'encourager, tous les coups sont permis, encore une fois : que le meilleur gagne.

Peeta tombe amoureuse d'elle très rapidement, parce qu'elle est elle-même, elle est fantastique, elle est douce, courageuse, et le sait bien. Gale aussi, il est charmé, par sa façon d'être, de penser, de parler, d'encourager, elle a un gros quelque chose, et c'est incroyable, ils sont à ses pieds et elle le sait. Haymitch comprendra quand Peeta lui dire qu'il veut dévoiler son amour pour elle devant le Capitol lors de l'interview. ça peut fonctionner ce genre de plan, oui oui oui, qu'il se dit. (mais doit-on la mettre au courant ?)

Ils ont beaucoup de similitude : tous les deux viennent de la veine, tous les deux se sont portés volontaire pour remplacer un être cher dont ils n'acceptaient pas la mort dans les jeux.

Puis moi, le jour de la moisson, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me peloter devant tout le monde. Elle se pose des questions. Pourquoi s'est-il autant approché d'elle/de moi ? Il ne devait même pas avoir conscience de leur proximité, il hurlait qu'il l'adorait, qu'elle avait des tripes cette fille. Il puait fort l'alcool et n'avait pas du prendre de bain depuis un moment comparé à tous ceux qui font l'effort de paraitre propre pour devants les caméras, de toute façon, les pacificateurs veillent à ce que tous est de l'eau pour pouvoir se laver, ils exportent des citernes remplis d'eaux, exclusivement utiliser pour les douches.

3.

Dans le train, durant la nuit, je regarde la moisson, où en fait, je peux revoir Prim et Gale autant que je le veux. Après avoir vu au moins six fois le même passage, je regarde la suite, où je monte, et surtout où je vois Haymitch s'approcher, mon visage vaut tout les records des visages effrayés du monde, mais qu'est ce qui a bien put se passer ? Je me souviens avoir eut très peur, j'étais certaines que l'humiliation la plus horrible allait se produire, devant tout le monde entier, je le déteste pour ça, il ne faut pas me faire ce genre de blague à moi, je ne le prends pas comme une blague, à mon grand désarroi. La prostitution et tout ce qui s'en approche, j'en ai vu des femmes qui nourrissent leurs enfants avec cette échappatoire, j'ai préféré apprendre la chasse et l'arc, pour ne pas y aller à mon tour. Fierté, Orgueil, Humiliation, Dégout. ll y a mille façons d'humilier une personne, j'estime que celle ci est la pire, sans retour en arrière possible, je peux esquiver et ne pas me soucier de beaucoups mais pas de celles-ci, pas avec des simples pirouettes. Alors, je fais attention. Et lui qui débarque. En direct en plus. Autant dire que je le déteste et lui en veut, qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je le regarde gentiment, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Alors que je regarde la vidéo, il surgit de derrière moi, il faut bien sur que ce soit à notre passage en direct. Alors là, je crie, mon coeur fait un bon de 1000 mètres à m'en faire tourner la tête d'un vertige court, je saute pour m'éloigner et tremble déjà de partout, on est seul, je me traine à quatre pattes derrière le meuble de la télévision. Oui bon, je l'imagine encore énormément trop plein de choses, va falloir que je me calme. Haymitch en reste ahuri, il fait vraiment autant d'effet que ça ? ce n'est pas fameux tout ça, il ne viole pas les jeunes filles en plus, jamais. Il en a rien à foutre d'elle, il en a rien à foutre de tout et de tous ! Juste boire ! (Ouais alors là, il y a un problème Chérie. Je te laisse à tes terribles cauchemars, où je suis un abominable psychopathe, bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit Chérie. Et il s'en va. Ivre, il s'en va de son pas lent mais il s'en va. Le monde semble comme avancé au ralenti. Son ton était complétement ironique, ça me détend miraculeusement. C'était une façon comme une autre de me faire comprendre que j'étais complétement à coté de la plaque, il y a de quoi s'en sentir très stupide mais ça fait du bien, du bien de savoir que l'on s'était trompée. Mon coeur bat encore très fort mais je sens mes muscles se détendre.

Je m'en vais dans ma chambre. M'endors vite une fois au lit. Les draps sont froids mais doux. Il y fait chaud progressivement que les minutes passent, je regarde la ville devant moi à perte de vue. Des illusions, des Hologrammes, ils ont changés, un immeuble a disparut, un parc au loin en a prit la place, le reste en est toujours asses incroyable à observer. Je me demande ce que ce gros pachyderme peut bien penser de moi, ahahah, s'en est complétement ridicule quand même... Peut être suis-je la première à lui faire un coup pareil, ça doit le changer des années précédentes, je n'ai pas eut l'impression qu'avec les autres filles qui étaient ses tributs, il les ai prit dans les bras pour les secouer d'enthousiasme, devant tout le monde, je me souviens plutôt de sa totale indifférente, juste bon à dormir sur le 3ème fauteuil et se foutre royalement des sponsors une fois ses tributs dans l'arène, qu'ile soient filles ou garçons. (De toute façon, même si vous êtes un garçon musclé comme une armoire à glace, comme se fut le cas il y a trois ans, il ne vous aidera pas non plus) Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit différent avec moi et Peeta. On lit sur mon visage toute ma détresse, pas à être tué dans une arène mais à être abuser et humilier en public. Surtout avec un vieux deux fois mon âge. Les gens du Capitol sont-ils du genre à aimer ce genre de truc ? c'est sadique et malsain. mais c'est aussi inédit et amusant, interdit. Est ce vraiment moi cette jeune fille toute apeurée? Je viens de donner l'une de mes plus grandes faiblesses non ?

4.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je retrouve Peeta et Effie pour le petit déjeuner. Je mangeais lorsqu'on voit Haymitch arriver. Avec la présence de Peeta, j'ai la sensation d'être un peu plus en sécurité que la veille où j'étais toute seule. A moi, il me salue avec un 'Salut Chérie, on a bien dormi ?' (gros pachyderme va, oui j'ai bien dormi, mais je n'arrive à rien répondre du tout, j'ai littéralement les joues en feu, qui empire quand Peeta me regarde avec des yeux ahuris.) Oh lala, s'il fait ce genre de blague, quand on arrivera, on ne va pas du tout s'en sortir ! Il s'assoit. Il continue en blaguant avec Peeta qui ne sait pas s'il doit le croire ou pas, il ne cesse de me questionner muettement. Je soupire, prend une miche de pain et le balance à la tête de notre mentor. Le salaud, j'en rougis encore plus d'embarras, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le chocolat chaud que j'ai bu qui me donne une telle bouffée de chaleur et de mal-être. Je le hais encore plus ce Abernathie de malheur. c'est comme ça aussi qu'il commence à m'appeler sa Chérie. S'il continue au Capitol, ça sa fuser...

Durant le petit déjeuner, j'attrape le hochet, j'essaye de le faire passer avec la méthode de mon père. Mais j'exagère et je retiens ma respiration encore plus longtemps, en dandinante de la tête à droite à gauche douze fois quand je commence à saturer. je sais qu'ils m'observent tous les deux, il y a un silence de mort et quand j'ouvre les yeux, Haymitch a encore sa tartine à la confiture en l'air, non loin de sa bouche, sur un coude. Je n'ai plus mon hochet.

Au fil de la journée, notre voyage en train se poursuit. Après le déjeuner, où je suis allée durant deux bonnes heures, m'enfermer dans un coin tranquille, au fond du train, il y a un wagon salon avec de la musique de chambre, je décide de revenir vers le wagon bar où je retrouve Peeta. Celui ci me dit qu'il aimerait parler à Haymitch pour qu'il les file quelques tuyaus, je le suis donc jusqu'au wagon restaurant où l'on y trouve Haymitch assis à la table, et dormant sur celle-ci. Evidemment il s'est descendu quelques verres, Peeta soupire en examinant ce qu'il y a comme reste dans la bouteille de Whisky. Sa motivation tombe à l'eau, ça va être dure de sortir quoique ce soit de sérieux avec un ivrogne. Bref, je ne m'attendais pas à des miracles concernant notre mentor, c'est exactement ce que j'imaginais les choses pour nous et aussi pour les précédents cas avant nous et surement les prochains cas après nous ! Il porte les mêmes vêtements que la veille, surement les mêmes depuis des semaines et sent tout aussi mauvais. Je m'assoies silencieusement. Peeta le secoue mais ça reste une épave qui grommelle quelques choses d'inintelligible. Je m'assoie et je commence alors à expliquer à Peeta à ma façon tout ce que je sais des Hunger Games, comment cela fonctionne. Il faut attirer les sponsors par exemple, tout se joue sur eux, ce sont eux qui ont l'argent et qui peuvent t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin, si tu leurs plait vraiment à beaucoup, tu as de la nourriture, de l'eau, une arme, des médicaments si tu es blessés. Peeta hoche la tête mais décide d'être complétement franc : oui les sponsors sont une bonne option pour gagner je le sais bien, seulement je préfère faire une croix sur cette façon de jouer mes jeux et ne pas espérer grand chose des sponsors, parce que les sponsors passent par un mentor et le nôtre... (oui je vois, le notre est à coté de nous) silence. (Autre version : Haymitch mache sa tartine. Car entre temps, je lui ai balancé son whisky dans la figure; Ou bien, Peeta est simplement parvenu à le réveiller quand il l'a secoué) ben euh, je ne vois pas où est le problème, regarde, notre mentor, il est là... en train de ronfler...

Nous arrivons au Capitol.

5.

Lors du grand nettoyage, j'apprends que l'on peut me guérir de ma maladie. A condition que je gagne les jeux bien sur. Je commence à esperer mais après avoir réfléchi à mes chances, je me rends comptes que je n'ai aucune chance. (car contrairement à Katniss qui ne comptait que sur elle, ici, elle se sent capable d'attirer les sponsors, mais si Haymitch ne fait pas son travail, elle est fichue.) Elle ne peut pas gagner si elle doit ne compter que sur elle-même. Aucune chance. Elle est donc triste, pour elle, pour lui, c'est vraiment pas de bol. Que faire pour qu'il lui donne sa chance ?

6.

Je passe devant mon styliste. Il s'appellerait Cinna. Mais pour tout dire, je m'en fous de comment il s'appelle ! J'attends sa venue et on m'a mise toute nue ! Ils l'ont rasé, épilé, coiffé, hydrater la peau, manucurer les ongles, laver les dents et j'en passe. Nue, ça ne va pas du tout le faire là. Qui osera franchir cette porte, je ne lui montrera que mon dégout. Durant la séance nettoyage, je maudissais Haymitch, la seule chose qu'il avait dite, c'était une bonne blague sur ce qui allait nous arriver, Peeta lui avait demandé et il n'avait pas répondu sérieusement. Ah, je suis sur que tu vas drolement bien apprécié ce moment ma Chérie. C'est ce qui la maintient au calme malgré la situation qu'elle juge d'horrible) L'esprit concentrée sur toutes sortes de petits mesquineries dont j'ai le secret. Heureusement pour moi, rien qu'à la tête de Cinna, je suis soulagée, ce n'est pas un pervers lui. Quand il entre, je suis nue et assise les genoux repliés contre moi. J'ai beau cherche partout de quoi me vêtir, il n'y a rien. Quand mon styliste rentre enfin, je n'ai jamais été aussi froide et vexée. A son bras, il porte une robe de chambre qu'il me tend/place sur mes épaules doucement. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un iota. Ah là, je veux bien adoucir mon regard et ma mâchoire. Je m'en fiche à présent qu'il voit quelque chose, je me lève et en une seconde je passe la robe et la boucle. Il n'aura vu que pour mieux baver comme un malheureux, et c'est tout ce qu'il pourra avoir dans son existence. Une fois recouverte, je me rassois et renait. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je m'appelle Cinna. Je serai ton styliste. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. J'ai trouvé cela formidable ce que tu as fait, pour ta petite sœur.

La robe qu'il souhaite me voir porter pour le défiler s'enflamme avec des fausses flammes.

7.

Juste après le défilé, je devine qu'Haymitch est passé par la case dentiste, ce n'est pas dur, il ne cesse de faire des grimaces. Tout comme nous, à notre arrivé au Capitole, il n'a pas eut son mot à dire, je m'en réjouis, je n'ai pas aimé être mise nue comme je l'ai été. Laissez vous faire qu'il disait. Chaque année en fait, lorsqu'il revient au Capitol, il a droit à la séance nettoyage, limite s'il n'est pas drogué pour faciliter la tache tellement il peut se montrer violent. On lui enfile une tenue, généralement la même, tout le monde connait Haymitch, le blond ronchon à chemise blanche (comme sa peau pale) veston (comme ses yeux) et pantalon brun (comme le son ses cheveux au naturel) Tous les deux trois ans, ils se les colorent, s'en toutefois se les entretenir par la suite pendant le reste de l'année. Cette année, je ne pense pas qu'il passera chez le coiffeur, l'année dernière, il l'avait déjà été.

Lorsque les chariots reviennent, je fais ce que personne n'a fait jusqu'à présent : je descends, je ramasse et je poursuis à pied. Il ne restait que quelques mètres à faire, une longueur de 3 minutes en marchant. Y parait qu'Haymitch avait demandé ahuri où que j'étais passée ! Peeta lui a dit qu'elle est encore dehors. Il vient me rejoindre, j'étais en train de regarder toute cette foule, qui hurlait mon nom, ils me reconnaissaient vraiment tous ? Je me suis portée volontaire, pour sauver ma petite sœur, pour pour qu'elle me pique le beau rôle, est ce que tous ses gens l'ont compris ? Est ce que tous ses gens sont semblants ?

À table, il regarde ses dents sur le dos d'une cuillère, le dentiste lui a foutu de la patte, ça le rend encore plus ronchon. Nous avons pourtant fait une belle prestation devant tout Panem Peeta et moi lors du défilé.

Comme je m'y attendais, Haymitch m'appelle sa Chérie dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Effie a droit aussi à un sobriquet, Princesse. Espérons nous attirer les sponsors avec cette stratégie ? Est ce vraiment un jeu d'abord ? Je ne pense même pas gagner , c'est ça le pire. Je veux juste une belle mort, rapide, pas trop douloureuse et de préférence la nuit où je pourrais mourir en regardant les étoiles, la voute stellaire, que j'aime tant. Autant dire que je dormirais le jour et marcherais la nuit, si j'y arrive, même si l'idée est complétement stupide et irréalisable.

Effie et Cinna insistent sur le fait qu'ils ont trouvés mon idée de descendre du chariot pour aller ramasser un bouquet et continuer le retour à pied une excellente idée, surtout lorsque Peeta est revenu sur ses pas pour aller la chercher, comme s'il l'a soutenait. (Moi à ce moment là, je regardais, j'entendais, c'était la dernière fois que je verrais autant de choses, car une fois dans l'arène, je serais seule, loin de la civilisation, pour y finalement mourir.) Personne ne l'avait fait avant moi, ça a plut au public, des années maintenant que le défilé avec les chariots étaient devenue trop banale. (je l'avais bien constaté, surtout lorsque Cinna me l'a fait comprendre, il avait déjà eut une excellente idée d'ajouter des fausses flammes pour que ça paraisse inédit, je n'ai que suivit ses dires et sa créativité)

8.

C'est elle qu'il a choisi de sauver de l'arène, pas Peeta. Il ne pouvait en choisir qu'un après tout, mais les choses se sont passés mieux qu'elle ne commençait et il est parvenu finalement à le sauver lui aussi, tant qu'il y avait une chance, il l'avait gardé. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, au début des jeux, c'était Katniss qu'il avait choisit. Peeta n'avait reçu aucun cadeau.

9.

Lors du passage devant les jurys, on lui dit de les surprendre... ok... alors elle se souvient de ce Gale lui avait dit un jour, alors quelle venait de lui raconter une histoire drole, et d'agir de façon drole, qu'elle était surprenante et qu'il aimait ça, ça fait un bien fou, ça lui fait oublier ses soucis, grâce à elle. Elle le sait bien ce que cela procure puisqu'elle le fait exprès, pour justement qu'il oublie tout et profite du moment qu'il passe avec elle. Donc ici, elle se dit que c'est la même chose, elle doit surprendre les juges. Avec son arc, elle a trois flèches. La première, elle le passe dans les anneaux qui sont suspendus au plafond. Le second, elle demande à un homme assis sur un canapé de lancer un truc qu'elle veut flécher en plein vol. Et le dernier, où elle a toute l'attention des juges qui ne l'avaient même pas regarder au départ, elle passe dernière après tout, elle sourit et pointe du menton "et maintenant, la pomme rouge dans la bouche du bon gros sanglier, poussez vous tous ! Plus loin Monsieur." Elle tire et réussit parfaitement l'exploit. Elle avait fait exprès de laisser écouler les secondes de façon à ce qu'ils commencent à se dire, elle va pas y réussir. Elle faisait seulement semblant d'être incertaine.) "Je vais y arriver" Ouii ! et elle s'en va, là. Seneca a l'air de sourire sincèrement et est à deux doigts d'applaudir, il lève seulement sa coupe de champagne avec un grand sourire. Il y a quand même le vieux homme assis sur son canapé qui applaudit silencieusement, ses mains ne font pas de bruit. Personne ne sait si elle avait vraiment douter d'y arriver ou non, elle a parfaitement joué la comédie.

Le soir même, lors des votes : elle décroche un 11. ( pour reprendre les termes d'Haymitch : ils ont du aimer ton caractère, n'oublie pas que c'est du spectacle, ils veulent des concurrents qui dégagent quelque chose.)

10.

Lors de l'interview, Ceasar lui demande : allez dis moi, qu'as tu fait pour décrocher le meilleur score ? Hé bien, euh... j'ai joué la carte de l'originalité : voyez-vous, je me suis mise toute nue et j'ai imité une sirène dans son bocal. (O.O) Ahahahah, non ce n'est pas vrai... mais si, mais si, pourquoi ce doute Ceasar ? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? Je vous l'assure, mon petit numéro a parfaitement fonctionné, je n'entendais pas une seule mouche voler, ils m'ont laissé me concentrer et quand je suis partie, j'avais la sensation qu'ils voulaient que ça continue... Il faut en profiter, je ne serais bientôt plus de ce monde ! Vous ne pensez pas gagner les jeux ? Mon pauvre Ceasar ! moi gagner les Hunger Games ? Alors que je ne sais même pas comment on épluche une patate... Je suis un véritable mollusque ambulant, j'ai essayé d'allumer un feu, je me suis brulée les doigts et quand j'ai essayé le lancer de couteau, je me suis coupé les doigts. La seule chose de correct que j'ai réussit à accomplir durant l'entrainement, c'est ... faire la roue. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi ça va exactement me servir, nous verrons bien... (bon, je me suis peut être un peu trop laissé emporter dans le délire et la parodie, on met tout ça de coté dans une autre version.)

11.

L'esprit d'équipe, ça ne fonctionne pas avec toi ? Si, mais à condition que tu sois au même niveau intellectuel que moi et que tu sois au même degré de folie, elle estime que c'est lié. Elle en a que faire des idées plats qu'elle pourrait mettre en place avec un compagnon. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'arène, où elle testera Haymitch qu'elle l'aimera encore plus, leur duo fonctionnera à merveille, elle en sera très heureuse, une pure joie qui s'emparera d'elle, à l'idée qu'il soit ainsi sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'il puisse la suivre malgré ses idées un peu folles, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'avoir le soutient et l'aide d'un être que l'on aime déjà bien fort.)

12.

Viendra ensuite le moment où elle peut gagner les jeux avec Peeta, ensemble. La seule chose qu'elle voit, c'est : alors si Peeta est encore en vie, il pourra gagner lui aussi ? Que dois-je faire ? Est ce un piège ? C'est un piège ça, c'est gros comme une maison que ça sent l'arnaque. Ils me testent alors, ils veulent juste savoir ce que ce genre d'annonce, de stratagème amène comme comportement. Qu'est ce qui plairait au Capitol ? Évidement, que je cours rejoindre Peeta, que nous y croirons et paf, qu'on nous demande de nous entretuer, pour le plus mélodramatique combat final de toutes les histoires des jeux. Nos comportements, c'est tout ce qui leurs importent, comment se comportera Peeta quand il devra me tuer ! se laissera-t-il tuer ? Mon comportement à moi, quel en sera-t-il, j'imagine qu'ils ne savent même pas eux même ce que ce grand final donnera, ils essayent, c'est tout, comme une expérience, si elle tourne mal, ils sauront qu'ils n'auront pas à recommencer dans le futur. Mais là tout de suite, quel est le comportement que je dois montrer...

Elle est coupée dans ses réflexions. Alors qu'elle le cherche à travers bois, ils lâchent des mutations génétiques. Pour y survivre, elle se badigeonne de merde ... et marmonne, 'je ne suis qu'un gros tas de merde, qu'un gros tas de meeeeerde', tralalalère'. Elle s'éloigne comme ça à quatre pattes, lentement, tout en chantonnant sa chanson improvisée.

Quand elle retrouve Peeta, elle pue ! XD Oh, Peeta, mon amour, tu es là, je t'ai cherché partout. Dis tu m'aimes encore hein, même si je sens la merdasse ?

S'en suit alors la comédie pour qu'Haymitch puisse attirer les sponsors, elle décide de jouer la comédie des amoureux maudits du district 12.

13.

A présent, il ne reste plus que moi, Peeta et Cato. Les mutations génétiques en formes de loup arrivent sur moi. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne soient ici ? Que faire ? Grimper à un arbre ? Se recouvrir de merde et faire les morts par terre ? Prendre la fuite ? Il ne reste que tous les trois, si Cato se fait avoir, on gagne. A moins que ce soit un piège, mais elle n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Cato revient, Peeta est resté sur la corne d'abondance, et elle le voit courir vers lui. Bien sur, c'est là bas qu'il faut aller, il y a de quoi se nourrir, et de quoi se battre, et c'est en hauteur. A son tour, elle court vers la corne. Avec ses grenades, elle en éloigne plusieurs et parce qu'elle pue, iles loups préfèrent attaquer Cato. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle l'aide même à grimper sur la corne. Et elle reste en bas. Peeta est hystérique, que fait-elle ? non, elle ne peut pas se sacrifie, pas maintenant ! Cato commence à l'étrangler en plus, il s'y croit trop, la fille du feu va crever dévorer par les loups et lui il n'a plus qu'à étrangler joli cœur. Oui, la victoire est à sa portée. Mais il se prend une flèche car elle avait toujours son arc, là aussi c'était un test, elle aide un tribut à monter sur la corne. (mais putain, qu'est ce que tu attends pour grimper ton gros cul ! Alleeeez ! Bon ça va calme zen, je te fais la courte échelle, JE TE FAIS LA COURTE ÉCHELLE, là, pause ton putain de pied là ! Et enfin, il monte, sans considération pour elle, qui reste donc en bas mais qui n'attendait même pas d'aide de toute façon, elle s'était déjà tournée pour voir où était les loups. Ils sont presque là.) Cato est donc mort, il ne reste que Peeta et moi. Alors, piège ou pas piège ? Prouver moi donc à quel point je suis intelligente, je vois tout dans votre petit jeu. Pour pouvoir me surprendre, il va falloir faire un peu mieux que ça.

Évidement, l'annonce stipule qu'ils doivent se battre. Peeta commence déjà à se prendre la tête dans les mains et hurler sa haine, sa colère, son désespoir, tout ça en même temps. Je le regarde pleurer d'en bas où je suis restée depuis la mort de Cato et la disparition des loups. Et oui mon pauvre Peeta, c'était un piège, t'en étais-tu vraiment pas rendu compte ? (Écoute moi bien Peeta, si jamais, je dis bien si jamais, on nous dit qu'il faut nous entretuer... met toi à pleurer comme un fou, comme si tu perdais l'esprit, comme si j'étais déjà morte, comme si tu simulais 1000 histoires d'amour qui se finissent mal, il ne faut pas que ça soit de la comédie, il faut que ça paraisse réel, insoutenable, arrache toi les cheveux pour de vrai, hurle comme un fou à t'en perdre les cordes vocals, supplie, gémit, répète sans arrêt des non, des s'il vous plait, appelle ta maman. Je pense que tu n'auras pas vraiment à jouer la comédie car si tu n'arrives pas à les convaincre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera. J'ai ce plan là pour nous faire sortir.)

Et donc, au moment où Peeta se laisse complétement allé, entre vrai et faux, moi, je le regarde, je l'écoute, j'en pleure, j'en tremble, j'en ai peur, j'en suis effrayé, je l'appelle mais il continue toujours, et je ne peux pas grimper le rejoindre, il me faudrait une marche. Il ne m'entend pas, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, je fais exprès de tourner autour, en courant, en martelant les parois de la corne d'abondance. Il commence à hurler vraiment très fort, comme un véritable dément, il martèle de ses poings et on entend ses respirations saccagés, il s'étouffe au sens propre du terme dans ses propres sanglots incontrôlables, et puis il appelle sa mère, et se met en boule. Et ne bouge plus.

C'est alors à mon tour, je l'appelle mais il ne répond toujours pas. Alors je parle au Capitol. C'est ça que vous vouliez ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait bon sang ! Et vous vouliez que je le tue ? Je ne le ferais pas ! " Je veux rentrer à la maison" S'il vous plait, je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer, laissez nous rentrer à la maison, on avait gagné, vous êtes... vous êtes...des menteurs, vous avez promis, pourquoi avoir menti, on avait gagné. Peeta, je te tuerais pas, tu m'entends Peeta. S'il y a une personne ici qui doit gagner c'est bien toi. Tu mérites de gagner, tu mérites de retourner chez toi. Non NON Je ne veux que tu meurs, NON ! Katniss. Ne te tue pas, tu peux pas faire ça, je veux pas, il se remet de plus belle à pleurer et il n'arrive pas à se trainer en plus, il tremble et a perdu toute force. Bref : au bout d'un moment, tout ça dure et dure et dure. A un moment, je dis que les mutations génétiques peuvent revenir si jamais cette situation s'éternise, et comme je suis en bas, il me tueront moi. C'est là que Peeta redevient encore plus dément, il crie qu'il ne veut pas la voir tuer par les mutations, il faut qu'elle monte ! Il hurle quand il me voit s'éloigner. Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Calmement, dos à lui, elle sort les baies. Si vous n'envoyez pas les loups, je me tuerais moi même, au point où en est les choses, c'est la seule solution. Au moment où elle avale, un juge hurle qu'elle s'arrête, ils sont tous les deux vainqueurs. Mais elle va plus loin, elle simule quand même une pseudo mort, pour faire exploser l'audimat. Peeta ne simule plus là, il crie encore pire qu'avant, je le sens sauter, se rétamer sur le sol et se laisser trainer, il me remue, non non, tu peux pas mourir maintenant, on a gagné, on a gagnééé, ne me laisse paaaaaas, aaaaah ! Heureusement qu'il a dit à voix haute pour les baies empoisonnée, tu t'es empoisonnée, il pleure de plus belle, il était sur le point d'en prendre plusieurs. J'empêche sa main de les toucher. Je sais que je ne suis pas mourante mais je fais toujours semblant de l'être, alors je lui dis tout doucement, comme si j'avais de la grande difficulté à parler, qui sait, ma gorge me fait peut être très mal. Non, tu dois vivre. Vivre pour moi. Peeta... je t'... mais là, problème, j'agrandis les yeux à cause d'une effroyable douleur qui me comprime le coeur et m'empêche de respirer. Ah, merde, j'en ai peut être avalé un petit alors ? Mon je t'aime reste coincée au bord de mes lèvres, à la place je hurle de douleur, pas du tout simuler, et la sensation de ne pas pouvoir respirer, ça me rappelle tout simplement quand j'ai faillit me noyer, exactement la même sensation de vertige, de peur, de supplice : heureusement que la nazelle descend, parce que Peeta aurait put toujours prendre les baies. Quand nous remontons, je perds connaissance pour de bon, je sentais ses bras autour de moi, à hurler mon prénom comme une chanson. Je songeais à ce que j'avais dit à Prim avant que l'on se quitte, que quitte à mourir, car pas de chance pour moi, j'aimerais quand même que ça se produise sous les étoiles que j'aime tant. ça ne s'est pas réaliser comme je le souhaitais, mais c'est quand même mieux que de mourir comme Cato, ou Tresh, ou la renarde, qui sont tous morts seuls, abandonnée, j'ai eut Peeta, c'est une belle mo...

14.

Son amourette avec Peeta prend fin très soudainement, après qu'elle lui est dit qu'elle faisait semblant pour gagner dans l'arène, remporter le plus de sponsor, aider Haymitch a les sponsoriser plus facilement en jouant la carte de l'histoire d'amour avec lui.

À la fin du tome 1, lors de son retour de l'arène, il lui demande un câlin, pour pouvoir lui glisser deux mots en toute discrétion, il peut très bien recommencer de temps en temps, pour encore lui dire des trucs discrets ou parce qu'un câlin, ça redonne du boost.

15.

Parlons un peu de son passé : elle a déjà remboursée les pains que Peeta lui avait lancé, après la mort de son père. Et à chaque fois que Gale lui faisait un cadeau, elle le remboursait toujours, il lui était hors de question d'être une profiteuse ou autres, elle se détesterais autrement. Et ça permettait aussi à ne pas dépendre de Gale, et rester au beau-fixe avec lui, lui voulait lui faire des cadeaux simplement parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était aussi ça qui la dérangé. Elle devient très vite solitaire et autonome, et assez maussade et blasée aussi. Il lui faudra bien plusieurs années et faire la rencontre de Gale pour retrouver le sourire et ... faire la folle. Elle ne veut pas montrer à quelle point elle est ennuyeuse, elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille alors qu'elle n'est plus tout seule, alors elle le maintient près d'elle en étant attentionné, douce, confiante, pleine d'idée fabuleuse, ambitieuse. Elle aime le faire rire, car ça lui fait du bien de voir qu'elle peut encore faire rire les gens. Mais elle ne l'aime pas, ça aurait pu être Gale comme n'importe quel autre garçon, c'est juste tomber sur lui, c'est tout. Elle aurait put tomber sur pire, c'est sur, car il est bien beau le grand Gale.

Aux yeux des autres, c'est une fille particulièrement seul, solitaire, autonome, imperméable, on la croirait sourde et muette parfois, un peu folle. Elle n'a aucun ami, ne fréquente personne, on ne la voit presque jamais aussi, elle se cache, loin des gens. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pense du vol qui est irrespectueux, elle en use, juste qu'elle ne le montre pas à sa famille, elle le planque dans un coin qu'elle connait d'elle seule, à créer multiple gadgets qui lui faciliterait la vie, elle ne vole rien qui ne lui servirait à rien, et elle ne vole rien non plus qu'elle pourrait revendre à bon prix, elle vole pour casser et transformer l'objet.

* * *

**PART 2 - 74ème HUNGER GAMES**

16.

Hé non, je ne suis pas morte. Hourra ! [...] Avant de partir pour la moisson, elle avait 16 ans et visiblement, elle avait une problème de santé grave qui l'aurait tué à partir de ses 18 ans. Elle avait donc pensé qu'au main du Capitol, elle survivrait... un peu plus longtemps. Mais à présent qu'elle a remporté les jeux et qu'on lui a guérit son mal, un autre est apparu, à cause d'une baie qu'elle a quand même malencontreusement avalé lors du final. Elle a donc gagné pour rien, elle est quand même condamné. [...] Elle n'avait rien dit à Prim. [...] Dans le film 2 : lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras, après le passage du l'homme mort du district 11. Elle a peur que Snow tue sa famille parce qu'il ne croit pas à son histoire d'amour avec Peeta, les districts commencent à se rebeller, il lui explique qu'elle est prise au piège, que son amour avec Peeta ne sera pas terminé une fois la tournée terminer, ils sont mentors à présent, proprement dit, chaque année, ils devront prouver encore et encore leurs histoires d'amours devant les caméras, le capitol, vivre ensemble, faire semblant jusqu'à la mort. Elle est déconfit de réaliser la réalité et il promet de la protéger. 'Viens là' ou 'Approche'. [...] ça continue jusqu'au retour dans le train, redescente des escaliers, puis lorsqu'ils quittent la mairie : ce n'est aucunement Peeta qui gère la situation, c'est Haymitch et il garde Katniss près de lui, la tirant par le bras ou les épaules, je veux que ce soit lui de toute façon. Et puis, Peeta en a tout bonnement marre de cette situation auquel ils sont, il est très en colère et s'efforce pour le moment de parraitre calme, au moins pour rejoindre le train sans une autre complication, comme le dit Haymitch, alors il suit son mentor et encourage Effie à le suivre sans trop poser de questions devant les pacificateurs, ils lui expliqueront lorsqu'ils seront dans le train, Effie préfère tourner ses pensées vers l'avenir : la tournée continue et ils ne doivent pas être en retard) [...] Lors du reste de la tournée, surtout dans le train, Haymitch est dans le coin si elle n'arrive pas à dormir. (pas de passage avec Peeta ? si si ! tout est concerver entre Katniss et Peeta, un cauchemar reste un cauchemar et Peeta a un cœur très pur, il ne peut pas ne pas prêter son épaule si elle en a besoin, et puis j'aime Peeta, il est un véritable héros quand même et on peut faire beaucoup de chose avec lui *-*) [...] D'un coté, elle a Peeta, de l'autre Gale. Mais elle, ses sentiments / ses besoins vont vers Haymitch. Lui , il en a rien à foutre, ahum, il boit, il s'occupe de ses oies. Il ne prend pas tout ça au sérieux, il pense qu'elle finira bien par se retrouver vers l'un des deux. [...] Pendant toute l'année, faire semblant d'aimer Peeta, encore et encore. Heureusement ça aurait put tomber sur pire que Peeta, alors elle arrive à s'en contenter, s'en amuser, ne pas trop en déprimer. Et puis, Haymitch reste là dans le coin. [...] Haymitch se retrouve donc avec Peeta et Katniss comme mentor, il leur apprend le métier, il ne les laisse pas tout seul. Chacun d'eux aura son tribut et ça sera de plus en plus dure, la moisson, l'entrainement, le début dans l'arène, les sponsors et enfin, leurs morts. Haymitch sera là pour les/la câliner un peu. Le tribut de Katniss aurait fait un bon bout de chemin mais ça n'aura pas suffit, elle en perdra encore d'avantage la tête. [...] Entre temps, n'oublions pas que Katniss et Peeta forment un couple marié, beau mariage, Haymitch dans une belle-euh tenue, danse avec Effie, Katniss, des femmes. Katniss danse pour sa part avec Cinna, Ceasar, Chass, Finnick et en fait, elle rencontre presque tous les mentors mâles sur la piste de danse. [...] En très peu de temps, ils sont installés chacun dans leur nouvelle maison dans le quartier des vainqueurs, une nouvelle vie commence pour eux, mais ils ne se voient pratiquement pas et Haymitch est le seul qu'elle va voir. Et puis à part elle, il n'y a que Peeta qui vient lui rendre visite, pour lui apporter du pain frais. Elle ne se rend pas chez lui, de toute façon, elle ne s'entendrait pas avec la mère de celui-ci, c'est une femme qui ne mérite rien d'autres que de l'indifférence et du mépris, selon son point de vue. Peeta continue de bien s'entretenir avec son père, qui est toujours content de préparer du pain, il profite même du fait de vivre plus aisément pour en préparer encore d'avantage et en baisser le prix pour les habitants du discrict. Aux yeux de Katniss, cette décision est très honorable : quand elle l'apprend, elle éprouve un profond respect pour cet homme. Ses frères, je n'ai rien sur eux pour le moment. Ils ne se sont pas portés volontaires lorsque leur petit frère a été moissonné, pas comme Prim et Katniss. C'est grâce à leur frère s'ils vivent maintenant mieux qu'avant. Ils peuvent ne pas être en accord avec leur mère, le comportement de celle-ci les dérange de plus en plus. [...] Elle a déjà expérimenté le taux d'alcoolisme de son mentor où durant une période, il n'avait pas sa dose pour rester calme. Depuis ce jour, elle fait attention à ce qu'il ne manque jamais de ses bouteilles.

17.

Lors de la rediffusion, Peeta voit pour la première fois ce qu'elle a fait, comment elle est... il n'était pas au courant lui de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour gagner les jeux et il était loin de se douter qu'elle serait comme ça dans l'arène, Haymitch a été drôlement surpris lui aussi. Lui c'est rendu compte de quelle genre de personne s'était finalement et a commencé petit à petit à voir son potentiel et chercher des sponsors, sur les deux, elle se débrouillait mieux que Peeta pour attirer les faveurs du Capitol et sortir vivante de l'arène. Peeta découvre seulement maintenant, en direct, ce qu'il voit le surprend littéralement. Elle est toujours aussi incroyable, ça c'est sûr mais il réalise à quel point elle est intérieurement : machiavélique, glaciale et impitoyable.

* * *

**PART 3 - 75ème HUNGER GAMES**

18.

Déjà, c'est le commencement des morts : Peeta meurt (oui, vraiment désolée hein !) il ne reviendra pas de l'arène. [...] Gale aussi meurt. [...] Toute la famille de Peeta aussi. [...] Snow et Coin, à la fin, aussi. Katniss tue Coin au lieu de Snow, comme dans le livre, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que les Hunger Games continue avec les enfants du Capitole, même si elle a voté pour. Penser des choses ne veut pas forcement dire que l'on veut les appliquer ou voir se réaliser, une leçon de vie. [...] Cinna meurt avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'arène. Il meurt après Gale, il avait aidé Katniss a un peu se remettre de la perte de celui-ci. [...] Quand Snow dévoile les règles de la 3ème expiation, elle se réfugie dans ses bras, c'est trop pour elle tout ça, elle se sent devenir folle, une vrai descente en enfer. [...] Puisque Peeta va mourir, on va quand même un peu + s'attarder sur lui pour lui faire honneur et ne pas donner l'impression qu'il s'en va trop vite et trop misérablement. [...] Pour l'expiation, c'est bien plus dure. En ce qui la concerne, elle retourne dans l'arène, c'est sûr, elle est la seule survivante femelle. Mais pour les hommes, Peeta ou Haymitch, son mari ou le véritable énergumène qu'elle aime profondément. Réfléchir, encore?, dois-je me mettre à réfléchir ou bien, à tout laisser tomber, je n'ai plus envie de me battre, je veux que tout s'arrête, je jette l'éponge, s'en est trop maintenant, pas ça. J'ai mal, tout devient noir, tout devient froid, je sens mes membres trembler comme jamais, ma tête s'engourdit, et je ne vois plus rien, je déteste pleurer, je connais cette sensation, je suis en état de choc, un véritable légume pitoyable. [...] Puis, à force d'être seul, est venue le moment de réfléchir, de toute remettre dans l'ordre, tout revoir depuis le départ pour comprendre. 45 minutes plus tard, je marche vers la maison d'Haymitch. [...] Qu'a-t-elle décidé de faire ? Pour les garçons ! (son cas à elle est déjà tout tracés, elle retourne dans l'arène, pour se battre à mort, pour sauver sa peau) Mais eux ? soit elle se retrouve dans l'arène avec Haymitch. Soit, avec Peeta. Haymitch me tuera-t-il ? Comment se comporteront-ils dans l'arène. Qu'est ce que je veux ? Qui vais-je laisser gagner ? Moi ? Haymitch ? Peeta ? Aucun des trois... ici s'arrête le chapitre. Ouais, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir pour peaufiner sa dure décision. Ainsi que la suite que ça prendra alors. Surtout qu'il y a le mariage, tout ça, elle a commencé à vraiment s'attacher à Peeta, c'est un merveilleux garçon, plein de qualité qui mérite toute son affection. Même si elle ne l'aime pas, elle veut le sauver lui aussi, il ne mérite pas d'être laisser derrière. Pas cette fois.

19.

Flach Bask, Katniss et Peeta regarde la vidéo des 50ème jeux de la faim. [...] Les jeux débute et complétement pété, par on ne sait quoi, et surtout comment, alcool, drogue, héroïne, le voilà à vagabonder seul dans les bois de l'arène. Avec tout juste sur lui un T-shirt et un jogging pour lui tenir chaud, en plein période de l'hiver. En chaussette qu'il est en plus. Parfois il s'arrête de marcher pour visiblement vomir de la bile. Il parle tout seul, marmonne. Passablement épuisé, il parvient à rejoindre la rivière qui fait du bruit. Il se rapproche tant bien que mal à claudiquant et boit. S'arrose la tête. Il se déshabille. Oh Haymitch, très sexy ça ! En caleçon et basket dans l'eau froide, qu'il ne semble même pas capté, il patauge un moment puis s'accroupit, ne bouge plus. Une coupure, la vidéo reprend un moment dans le futur. Elle ne dure pas longtemps, l'extrait le montre à la même place, mais débout de dos à la caméra en train de pisser... Katniss et Peeta regardent ça dans un silence particulier. Ils ne savent s'ils doivent être consternés, ou en rire, en pleurer, s'en moquer ou au contraire, l'applaudir. Une nouvelle coupure et l'extrait suivant, immédiatement après l'avoir vu en train de pisser, le montre dans une maison abandonnée, dans une tenue des plus ahurissantes... mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il est allé mettre une robe ? Oui, ile ne rêvent pas, il porte une robe. Et dort sur le plancher. Bizarrement, la vidéo remonte dans le passé et on retrouve Haymitch devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, il s'y aventure. Dans la cuisine, il se fait un bol de choco avec du lait. Il répète cuillère jusqu'à qu'il en trouve une. La vidéo reprend dans une chambre où il se relève d'un lit où il est étendu. L'extrait le montre marcher jusqu'à une autre chambre, où il fouille les placards. Il jette les habits qu'il y trouve. Une seconde plus tard, la vidéo le montre dans un couloir en robe, des chausses noirs dans chacune des mains. Il ouvre un nouveau placard déjà entre-ouvert et balance une chausse pour prendre le fusil qu'il vient de trouver. Nouvelle extrait, il est devant un grand miroir, assis et se peigne. Puis s'applique du crayon. Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? demande Katniss. Peeta lui répond. Peut être pour s'attirer des sponsors. Gros silence. Nouvel extrait où on le voit descendre les grands escaliers poussiéreux avec une veste, une casquette de chasseur, les bottes sans lasser et le fusil. Que dire à part qu'il a remporté les jeux comme ça... en robe, avec son fusil, un vrai fils de pute. Il a eut un succès fou, parce que c'est fou. Ouais.

* * *

**PART 4 - DISTRICT 13 - RÉVOLTE - FIN&ÉPILOGUE.**

20.

(music : a big thank you by inconnue - country.)

Je fais de la place pour Snow. Après tout, c'est l'antagoniste, je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas alors que je dois écrire la partie de la révolte contre lui. On a donc du gros Katniss VS Snow, confrontation très attendu, moi même je trépigne d'impatience. Deux tronches de cake, en face à face. Elle et lui partagent un point en commun : ils sont autant condamné par la maladie l'un que l'autre.

_Dans cette partie, il n'y a plus que moi et Haymitch, les autres sont morts. Nous sommes à présent dans le district 13, et ça sonne la révolte._

Il n'y a plus de district 12 lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le 13. Dans le district 13, Haymitch n'a plus le droit de boire et consommer de l'alcool, ça lui est difficile, alors Katniss ne le voit plus, il reste enfermé le temps qu'il supporte la carence. Quand elle le revoit, elle a très vite peur qu'il soit en fait malade, puisqu'il a vraiment maigrit et le teint pâle. (surtout que ça empire au lieu d'aller un peu mieux maintenant qu'il est hors de sa cellule/chambre/cabine). Avant d'arriver dans le district 13, ils se sont disputés à mort. Dans l'overcrash, quand elle apprend que Peeta est mort parce qu'il n'a pas honoré sa promesse de le sauver lui à la place d'elle, elle lui envoie son poing dans la figure.

Puis, elle devient le guai moqueur, un rôle qui lui colle à la peau, sa façon de gérer sa vie donne envie à chaque habitants des districts le courage de gueuler un peu plus que la normal. Mais en ce qui la concerne, parallèlement à la révolte donc, Peeta est mort, les parents de Peeta sont tous morts et à vrai dire, le district 12 n'existe plus. Et Gale va également décédé, lors des événements dans le district 8 qui disparaitra lui aussi après qu'elle se soit prit deux balles dans la poitrine. Elle aura la vie sauf uniquement parce que Haymitch aura fait le fou avec le pilotage de l'overcrach pour venir la récupérer.

Ensuite, elle se prend deux balles, lors de son clip vidéo du guai moqueur dans le district 8 (enfin je crois que c'est ce district) et il n'y a plus de district 8 après ça, comme le 12. À l'infirmerie, Haymitch est là pour la border, elle se laisse soigner plusieurs jours sagement mais il la gronde aussi : il est pas content qu'elle se soit débarrassé de ses écouteurs, ils forment la rebellion maintenant et aussi ils forment une équipe, elle en bas, lui en haut, il assure sa sécurité, sans lui, elle ne serait pas au courant de où se rendre si jamais il y a des pacificateurs dans les parages, elle a donc fait une terrible erreur, c'est le genre d'erreur qui le rend hors de lui, elle aurait put mourir, stupidement mourir, il a dut en faire des choses avec les commandes de l'overcrach pour venir la récupérer, c'était la folie. (à ce moment de l'histoire, Cinna, Peeta, Gale, la famille de Peeta, ils sont tous morts : il reste Prim, sa maman, le chat.)

Enfin, la fin d'une si longue aventure. Nous avons réussit. Ensemble, à deux, rien que tous les deux, nous avons réussit. Des vrais fous, nous n'avions jamais été si dingues. Mais ça a fonctionné... c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Il n'y a personne dans le palais, juste Haymitch. Où est Snow ? Moi et Haymitch, nous sommes les seuls qui restent à présent. Je chante pour me donner du courage. Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre. Je deviendrais le guai moqueur. Quel monde pourri. Comment cela va-t-il finir ? J'ai tué Coin, à la place de Snow. Après avoir capturé Snow chez lui, un exploit que nous avons accomplit ensemble, Haymitch et moi. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus qu'à l'exécuter. Je vois sous mes yeux des bombes qui tuent Prim, ainsi que tous les gens en bas. J'envoie la bombe non plus sur Snow dans son palais, mais sur l'overcrach, elle veut me tuer moi aussi. Comment oses-t-elle ? Mon canon contre le sien, ce n'est plus qu'au premier à tirer et à faire exploser l'autre ! Et c'est moi qui le remporte. Elle explose et va se cracher plus loin, mais toujours devant nos yeux. Voilà votre récompense, voilà comme elle vous remercie pour votre aide, cette chère Coin. (Seulement avant de quitter le vaisseau, j'avais quand même mis une bombe, où je n'ai plus qu'à cliquer sur un bouton. Beetee m'avait expliqué le fonctionnement.) Alors je la fais exploser.

En guise d'épilogue.

Une place m'attend dans un hôpital du Capitole. Je n'ai plus qu'à y aller. Là-bas, je subirais une opération. Secrètement, j'espère qu'elle ne réussira pas. Que je n'en survive pas. Qu'ils me tuent donc durant mon sommeil. Je n'en serais pas fâchée. Ne viendrait pas les hantée ou quelques choses dans le genre une fois passé dans l'au-delà. [...] Avant de me rendre au bloc par hovercraft, je passe une dernière nuit dans notre cabine du district 13, en sa compagnie. Je me réveille dans ses bras, c'est l'aube et il dort à point fermé. Haymitch n'a jamais été bien matinale. Comme beaucoup de fois auparavant, je décide de me lever du lit sans le réveiller et de sortir sans bruit. Ce que je ne fais pas comme d'habitude par contre, c'est de le regarder longuement... et l'embrasser.

[Une scène similaire, située précédemment. Où elle l'embrassait mais seulement sur la joue]

Si je survis à l'opération, je ne compte pas revenir ou le retrouver quelque part, le recontacter. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ferrais vraiment... mais une chose est sûr, j'irais loin, très loin, peut être même sur un autre continent, à la recherche d'une autre civilisation qui seront heureux d'apprendre que l'humanité renait doucement de ses cendres depuis la lointaine 3ème guerre mondiale. Le concernant lui, oui bien-sûr que je me demande ce qu'il fera... mais rien qu'à le regarder, je pense qu'il n'a pas grand chose à faire d'autre que continuer ce qu'il a fait depuis 25 ans : boire. Encore et encore. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Le silence qui accompagne chacun de mes mouvement est impressionnant.

_Une phrase en italique, à la fin, d'un point de vue narrative extérieur. _

_U__ne fois seul, __il ouvre les yeux et reste longtemps à fixer la porte par où elle est définitivement partie... il ne dormait pas._

_ Il ne dort jamais._

[Oui, je finirais seule, qui aimerait une fille comme moi ? Je ne mérite pas d'être aimée, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.]

[C'était ça le premier baiser ? O.o' ; Euh... il semblerait ouais. '-' Un vrai baiser où il est conscient, ça ne se fera donc pas/jamais. C'est peut être le plus triste. Elle a peur, c'est la dernière chose à faire selon elle, puisqu'elle est comme persuadée de tout perdre si jamais cela arriverait. Faut pas croire, elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup son Haymitch, c'est juste qu'elle éprouve qu'un grand besoin de sa présence, pas nécessairement plus. C'est du léger comme on appelle. Un amour platonique peut être. Elle cherche d'avantage la sécurité et la confiance qu'un vrai apollon. Sans oublier qu'elle n'a pas de désir, n'a pas envie d'une famille et ne peut pas le sauver de lui-même.]


	5. Histoire3 (Crossover FFXIII)

**HISTOIRE 3 : UN CROSSOVER (HUNGER GAMES & FFXIII)**

* * *

Pas de Cocoon, pas de Fal'Cie, pas de marques L'Cie, pas de pouvoirs magiques, pas d'Eidolons : c'est un véritable UA. Je reprends juste l'apparence et le comportement des personnages et je les place dans des rôles que j'aime bien dans la trilogie Hunger Games.

Résumé : Katniss Everdeen n'existe pas, elle est remplacée par Lightning (de son vrai nom : Claire Farron), qui se porte volontaire pour remplacer sa petite sœur Sérah, qui a été choisi par le tirage au sort de la moisson du district 12. (Sérah remplace Prim.) [...] Haymitch et Effie restent tels qu'ils sont, lui est donc son mentor. Toujours aussi alcoolique, brisé, blasé, acariâtre, grognon et ivre. Ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'ils vont bien s'entendre, Lightning est ... hé bien Lightning!, à part boire et dormir, il ne fait donc rien pour elle. (et ni pour l'autre tribut, qui n'est pas Peeta) [...] Cependant, même sans lui, Lightning commence quand même à faire son petit succès du coté du Capitol, et ce dès qu'elle arrive par le train. Son joli minois, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses cheveux roses pales, des facteurs qui attirent certains capitoliens comme des mouches. Certes, elle n'est pas du tout souriante et ne parait pas amicale pour un sous mais elle a beaucoup de charme dans son rôle de 'soldate' qui ne montre aucune émotion. Et puis, si ça plait à une petite minorité, c'est mieux que rien. [...] Aux entrainements aussi, Haymitch s'en fout de ses deux tributs de cette année des 74ème Hunger Games, alors qu'Effie essaye tant bien que mal de le 'réveiller', même Cinna et Silvia s'y mettent. [...] Elle a ses chances de remporter les jeux... mais que faisait-elle dans sa vie de tous les jours lorsqu'elle vivait dans le district 12 ? Aucune idée mais son corps semble prêt pour le combat et c'est surprenant. Des membres plus musclés qu'il n'y parait et des réflexes innés et performants. Ses qualités ne sont pas difficiles à deviner : elle est agile, vive, gracieuse dans ses mouvements de combats, sait faire des pirouettes à son épée ou son arme à feu et puis enfin, ses belles et longues jambes sont finalement très dangereuses, surtout dans un combat au corps à corps où elle est capable d'enchainer un jeu de jambes dévastateurs. (Devant tout le monde, eElle a fait déguster ses coups de pieds à la face d'un mannequin en plastoche, ça faisait un sacré boucan) mais ça, je le prends de l'attaque 'coup de pied', que j'adore mettre à Light dans FFXIII-LR ^^' hum bref passons -_- [...] Son score lors de son passage devant les juges, qui est de 11, commence à inquiéter les autres tributs que plus encore (elle ne fait pas la même chose que Katniss.) [...] Hope remplace Peeta et Snow remplace Gale. [...] Yeul va avoir Caius comme mentor... elle gagnera ... euh... sans se battre... euh... passons.[...] Caius VS Sephiroth ? (non mais c'est la faute au gif sur tumblr ça... passons. [...] Dans FFXIII-2, lorsque Lightning se bat contre Caius dans la cinématique d'Intro et qu'elle détruit son invocation de la comète maudite : c'est de la même façon qu'elle détruit le champ de force de l'arène dans les 75ème Jeux. ( de cette façon, ça diffère de la flèche de Katniss). [...] Ouais,et puis une Lightning en mode TombRaider (Tenue Spécial de FFXIII-LR), avec plein de sang et de la boue de partout, surtout à la fin lorsqu'elle remporte les jeux. [...]

Autre version : Snow remplace le Président Snow. (voir plus bas)

Autre version : Hope ne remplace pas Peeta, il est déjà mentor, depuis 10 ans, il remplace Finnick en fait... il a gagné ses jeux à 14 ans, il en a désormais 24, il vient du district 4, celui de la pêche. [...] Tant qu'à Snow, lui aussi vient du district 4, il était le mentor de Hope lorsque celui ci avait 14 ans. Comme Hope, qui a à présent 24 ans, il a vieillit lui aussi, 10 ans de plus. Hum, peut être : 21 ans (FFXIII-2) puis 31 ans (LR). [...]

Petit à petit, les différent vainqueurs des jeux font leur apparitions et en fait : ils sont tous issus des FF, pas mal viennent de la trilogie FFXIII, il y a aussi un peu de FFVII et Versus XIII. Ceux qui ont changé d'apparence, comme Noctis/Cid, Snow, Hope, ça veut tout simplement dire qu'ils ont été vainqueurs des années plus tôt et qu'ils ont pris de l'âge. Ce sont eux qui forment à présent les mentors. Ils ne sont pas tous issus du même district. (et on se rend compte alors à quel point j'ai mis du monde 8D ouais bon Séphiroth, je sais pas encore où je vais le mettre mais c'est certain, je vais lui trouver une p'tite place ... 8D)

Autre version (Snow remplace le Président Snow) : Katniss n'a pas été remplacé par Lightning, elle existe toujours et son personnage reste celui qu'il est. Dans cette autre version du crossover, Lightning remplace Coin et Snow remplace le Président Snow (parfois, je me perds dans mes idées : il ne le remplace pas complétement puisqu'il est son 'fils' ... '-' ) [...] Il s'est déplacé en personne pour rendre visite à Katniss chez elle dans sa nouvelle maison du village des vainqueurs. C'est presque les mêmes paroles dans le deuxième livre/film mais avec la tête de Snow, dans le même rôle. (*-* wouah, j'imagine trop, j'trouve que c'est encore plus impressionnaaaant). Qui est-ce ? De dos, Katnissne peut que le décrire comme étant un très grand homme tout de noir vêtu, aux cheveux mi-longs et d'un blond bien trop claires, comme décoloré, délavé. Ben, c'est Snow! Enfin, le fils de ce dernier. Elle ne le connait pas, ne la jamais vu... et ne savait pas que Snow avait un fils. (ses cheveux sont d'un blond pale presque blanc, mais pas aussi blancs que ceux de son père, le président de Panem.) Mais Snow, c'est finalement son prénom ou son nom ? 8D Je me fais vraiment chier à moi-même, avec des questions chiantes \o/ ... passoooons!) [...] Ou bien, encore une toute autre idée : c'est un tribut, qui s'appelle justement Snow comme le Président de Panem (sauf que lui, c'est son prénom et pas son nom) et il va cartonner, surtout lors de ses confrontations avec Lightning, la fille du ... Tonnerre '-'. Non mais c'est obligé, le capitole va en devenir dingue.. un peu comme moi lors de la cinématique d'ouverture de Lightning Returns quand ils se crêpent le chignon tous les deux. \O/ [...]

Autre version : Ici, Snow est à la tête de la rébellion du district 13 et il a menti à Katniss lorsqu'il lui a dit être venu de la part du président Snow. [...] En plus, les soldats qui l'ont l'accompagné chez Katniss, n'ont rien de pacificateurs, ils n'ont pas la même combinaison blanche et le même emblème, il a donc à son service une élite spéciale. Nulle ne sait ce qu'il manigance vraiment. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'un homme qui se fait appeler Snow, comme le président et qui est venu voir en personne celle que l'on appelle le guai moqueur, le symbole de la rébellion. Il ne lui révèle pas qu'il est le leader de la rébellion, et ne lui dit même pas son surnom en fait, il se présente en disant qu'il vient de la part du Président et se donne un rôle de 'porte-parole des juges mécontents'. En fait, ça fait bizarre : c'est le chef de la résistance, qui se fait passer pour un représentant de Snow, qui menace Katniss de calmer les districts lors de sa tournée sinon il sera dans l'obligation de tuer sa famille, conséquence que le président lui a dit d'effectuer s'il a un soulèvement dans un district. [...] Pendant ce temps là, Snow parvient à empoisonner le président Snow. (Contrairement à l'œuvre original, où il avait des lésions à l'intérieur de la bouche depuis plusieurs années) lorsqu'il se fait soigné, c'est trop tard, il n'y a rien qui peut être fait et il n'a plus longtemps à vivre. [...] Snow remplace Plutarch, à la fonction de haut juge des 75ème Hunger Games. Katniss ne sait toujours pas qu'il est en vérité du coté de la rébellion, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il veut qu'elle le sache, bien au contraire, il se comporte de tel façon qu'elle le déteste et ne voit en lui qu'un haut juge à la solde du Capitol.[...] Assis à une longue table en haut d'un gratte-ciel, en plein milieu de l'après-midi avec un magnifique soleil et un ciel bleu qui illumine sans mal la salle de réunion, Snow discute affaire avec le président Snow. Celui-ci lui délègue certains travaux, il ne se rend pas compte que Snow est un rebelle et qu'il se fait dupé, même si théoriquement, son double rôle fait beaucoup de mort et de sacrifice, c'est dur de vraiment y trouver le rebelle derrière ce masque parfait du haut juge des Hunger Games. [...] Snow est aussi le nouveau chef des pacificateurs qui débarquent dans le district 12. (ce qui veut dire que le chef Treash n'est pas le chef, c'est un chef d'escadron, juste en dessous de Snow qui lui est bien le chef, les événements sont donc presque pareils, juste Snow qui fait une apparition éclair, pour se présenter et Katniss le reconnait. C'est lui qui fait le discours en gueulant, qu'ils sont tous sous couvre feu.) Encore une raison supplémentaire à Katniss de le haïr. [...] Arrive alors un autre personnage de FFXIII : Hope. L'espoir. Chez les rebelles, on se donne des surnoms, on cache sa véritable identité, ça permet de se donner du courage, de la force, tout ça. Lightning aussi est une rebelle, son véritable nom est Claire Farron et son surnom Light ou Lightning, ça dépend des moments et à qui elle s'adresse. [...] Tous les deux ne sont pas du district 13, ils s'habillent bien trop beau pour l'être. Ils sont comme Plutarch/Snow, ils viennent du capitol et ne sont plus d'accord avec le régime du gouvernement, les Hunger Games doivent cesser, cette tuerie a assez duré. (Je suis si désolée, je donne des beaux rôles à des personnages qui n'appartiennent même pas à la saga Hunger Games, promis, je vais essayer d'équilibrer la balance avec Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Coin, Beetee, Finnick, etc)


	6. Histoire4 (Idées Restantes)

**HISTOIRES RESTANTES (EN VRAC)**

* * *

Histoire6 (Crossover Pokemon):

Mitch : hmm, voyons voir '-' Nidoqueen et Nidoking, Grotadmorv, Roigoda, Cochignon et Avaltout. [...] Son premier pokémon est une Nidoran, qu'il reçoit comme la tradition l'exige, un professeur de pokemon. Une fois son matériel acquit, il s'en va très vite hors de son village pour commencer son voyage. Mais sa Nidoran aime un Nidoran, celui-ci arrive seulement trop tard pour les 'adieux', il a trébuché, se retrouve coincé, appelle mais n'est pas entendu, et le garçon finit par filer loin, hors de sa vue. Cependant, il n'abandonne pas et une fois libre, à la place de faire demi-tour, le voilà partir sur les routes, tout seul, à renifler le chemin qu'a pris Haymitch, afin de retrouver sa Nida. [...] Nidoran s'attache plutôt vite à son nouveau dresseur. Parce qu'il a peur qu'elle ne manga pas assez à cause de lui, il lui donne des rations bien trop grosse. Elle commence à réaliser qu'il n'est pas très bavard et qu'il a l'air blasé et grognon comme garçon, mais qu'il veut que son pokémon ne manque de rien et qu'elle soit heureuse en sa compagnie. Elle craque complétement, ça lui rappelle Nido, lui aussi agissait comme ça, ça la fait souffrir d'avoir un dresseur qui lui ressemble autant mais ça lui fait également très plaisir, elle se sent en sécurité avec une personne qu'elle peut complétement comprendre. Elle avait surtout peur que son dresseur un jour, ne soit un humain ou une humaine difficile à appréhender, qui ne colle pas du tout avec ce qu'elle préfère. [...] Plus tard, Haymitch capture Nido, il a comprit qu'il y a comme une histoire d'amour entre ces deux là, pas que cela ne le dérange pas, mais il sent qu'il va prochainement recevoir un coup de fil du professeur pokemon et il fait quoi lui s'il lui demande de lui rendre Nido hein ? Il ne voudra jamais se réparer de sa belle, il a même fugué pour la retrouver, il espère tout simplement que le prof sera gentil et le laissera s'en occuper. En gros, c'est comme s'il était parti non pas avec un premier pokemon mais deux. [...] Ses deux Nidoran évoluent au cours d'un combat important, soit le dernier bagde, soit la ligue pokemon, en Nidorina et Nidorino. [...] Puis, ils évoluent en Nidoqueen et Nidoking. il devient champion de je sais pas trop quel arène, sait pas quel type non plus. (sol?) [...] Le nom anglais est le nom de l'espère. Le nom français est le surnom qu'il attribue au pokémon qu'il croise. [...] Au cours de son voyage, Haymitch rencontre plein de monstre et il leur attribut des noms pas toujours attachant : Tadmorv/Grotadmorv, Rondoudou/Grodoudou, Carnaticho, Noeunoeuf/Noadkoko, Saquedeneu, MrMime, Metamorph. Toudoudou, Joliflor(fleur), Simularbre, Tournegrin, Zarbi, Scorplane, Celebi(Ceylebien). Poussifeu, Chenipotte, Avaltout, Chaffreux, Mime Jr, Magnezone, Coudlangue, Bouldeneu, Crocorible, Miasmax, Sorbebe/Sorboul/Sorbouboul, Tic/Clic/Cliticlic, Mistigrix.

* * *

Et Internet la dedans ? (il y a un train de luxe, des écrans plasmas, des canapés XXXL, alors j'imagine que les téléphones portables sont des Galaxy XXXIV, ils ont tous des tablettes, (souviens-toi de l'animé Psycho-Pass), sans oublier les programmes qui passent sur les différentes chaines, est ce que tout est contrôlé, surveillé ?

* * *

Acteurs/Chanteurs: Rob James Collier, Allen Leech, David Bowie, Eva Herzigova, Ewan McGregor, Dan Stevens, Dougie Poynter, Kurt Cobain, Mickael Pitt, Robert Dowley Jr, William Moseley, Sebastian Stan, Jun de Spiv, Luke Pasqualino, Shirota Yuu,

* * *

Histoire8 (Biographie d'Effie -24ans) :

Ne pas tenir compte d'Elizabeth Banks, parce que dans cette interprétation de la trilogie, Effie fait ses 29 ans. Ou plutôt ses 24 ans puisque ça commence dès son arrivé dans le district 12 lors des 70ème Hunger Games. Elle est Blonde. Cheveux plus court que la moyenne. Elle ne la voit pas souvent sans une perruque rose ou orange ou doré ou crème. C'est encore une jeune adolescente dans un corps qui commence à devenir jeune femme, elle aime la mode, les bijoux, la musique, le spectacle, les séries télévisés, les célébrités, les albums photos, les tapis rouges, les défilés, les parades, les beaux meubles, la très haute couture, les belles architectures. Elle est bonne comédienne, gourmande des marshmallows et macarons, sa culture s'étend sur tous les sujets frivoles et d'amusements du Capitole alors que la politique et le juridique ne sont pas trop son fort. À 24 ans, elle avait rassurée ses parents en leur promettant de trouver un fiancé qui concrétisera avec elle une famille, elle comptait vraiment avoir des enfants ... mais son nouveau travail en tant qu'hôtesse n'a pas été du tout ce dont elle s'attendait et elle s'est refermée sur elle-même, prise d'effroi et perdue. Beaucoup de proposition mais aucun dont elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité, les jeux des Hunger Games à l'intérieur du bâtiment est un autre monde de ce qu'elle pensait, elle qui ne connaissait les jeux que depuis son écran de télévision/de téléphone/d'ordinateur. Et puis, être l'hôtesse du district 12 et en fréquenter le mentor, même si ce n'est que d'une durée de quatre semaines, ça suffit à Haymitch Abernathy pour vous faire réaliser que vous êtes qu'une immonde pourriture, tout juste humaine, qui ferait mieux d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans les coulisses. Il lui est de plus en plus difficile de se convaincre que 23 districtiens tués par an est pour le plus grand bien... elle le sait qu'un jour, une vague déferlera sur eux, sur elle, elle en a peur et ils l'auront tous mérités, elle le sait. Elle a peur que ce jour arrive plus vite qu'on ne le pense, elle ne veut pas mourir, ni souffrir. Haymitch est très violent, ça lui arrive de s'emporter, lui qui d'ordinaire, se contente de se moquer de son canapé, à grand renfort harcèlement oral/moral. Une horrible torture pour elle. Chaque regard de sa part, chaque parole. même les silences ont une significations, tout ça passent généralement le même message : lui faire comprendre, lui révéler, ce qu'elle refuse de voir alors que c'est juste sous son nez, ce n'est qu'à elle de ne plus faire semblant de ne plus comprendre, ne plus jouer les gourdes, les hypocrites, les pourritures, qu'elle participe à un jeu où l'on sacrifie des enfants/gamins. Seulement, même si elle le réalise belle et bien et commence à se détester, elle ne peut rien faire toute seule, rien changer. Et elle ne veut pas mourir, pas souffrir. La vie est déjà si courte. Elle est égoïste, le sait, et se déteste. Autre constat, si elle lui montre qu'il a réussit à la recadrer sur un autre chemin, elle parait plus triste et désemparée, ça ne va pas en faire un gentil mentor pour autant, bien au contraire, il ne la harcèle pas pour qu'ensuite il se sente désolée pour elle, il n'en devient ni plus gentil, ni plus compréhensif. Juste rien. Montrer un apitoiement de soi-même le rend hors de lui, se victimiser ne résoudra pas les problèmes, mais il lui en demandera peut être trop aussi, Effie s'apitoie sur elle même parce qu'elle a toujours fait les choses ainsi quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se rend compte que la pitié n'existe plus. Une fois la réalité enraciné dans son esprit, elle est toute seule contre ses démons. Ça ne sert à rien de montrer son état déprimé, triste et appeler à l'aide, personne ne vient (surtout pas les mentors, ni les districts). Elle se tait lorsque c'est une personne du Capitole qui vient lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, elle ne peut se confier à personne, au risque de s'attirer des problèmes. Alors, elle poursuit la comédie, sourire, rire, mentir, ne pas tout écouter, faire semblant de pas saisir, ne plus réfléchir, de plus comprendre, faire la tête en l'air, se rendre sourde et aveugle volontairement pour zapper des informations qui ne seront qu'un ajout supplémentaire à une longue liste qui rend ce monde dystopique et inhumain. Effie est lâche mais Haymitch est lâche aussi, à sa manière, pendant 23 ans, il n'aura jamais essayé une seule fois pour sauver les tributs.


End file.
